


My Sanctuary

by JoleneBee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masterbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleneBee/pseuds/JoleneBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an owner of a coffee nook named Sanctuary any where in the world that you want. When a strong silent stranger waltzes in to your shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was another quite day after a lunch rush in my Sanctuary just a few stragglers left that were regular customers. Until a man walked in. He had on a baseball cap and sunglasses. A hoodie that was two sizes to big for him, and wore gloves on both hands. Looking at him made me feel shedding cloths. It was 75 degrees out side and still warming up. He didn't order anything he just sat down on one of the couches. He did't read or watch T.V. he just stared down at the ground in a deep thought. He would have been really handsome if he would just wash up a bit. I said good by to my last regular and poured the man a strong cup of black coffee and took it over to him. He reaches for his wallet and I said, "Don't worry about. You look like you could use a pick me up, any ways... No one deserves to be as sad as you are." The man began to drink his coffee and when he was finished he left with out saying a word. I felt sad for him. He acted as if he didn't have a friend in the world. I couldn't help but want to reach out to him. If only for the fact that every should have some one. No one should be alone in this world, and if he needed I would be here... mainly because I am ALWAYS here. 

At the end of my shift my employee Ronda came to relieve you. She was late as always. I wasn't surprised when she said that she had over slept due to an awesome night of pleasure with her main man. I was happy for her but I also wanted some one to keep me awake late into the daylight of morning. Lord knows its been to long since I had felt the touch of a man but I had sworn that the next man that I had sexual relations with I would love him. I was tired of the one night stands and the nights of regret. No more. I was a changed woman... even if some times I wish that I wasn't.

I was walking home from work like I always do. I didn't live to far away only 5 blocks or so. I heard foot steps behind me and when I turned around I saw 3 male figures walking fast behind me. I picked up my pace and before I knew it was in a full run. They caught up to me with ease as a scream left my lips for some one to help me. There fists pounded into my skull until a blurry figure was attacking the men. As he came closer to me the world went dark unable to keep conscious any longer. I never saw his face and never got the chance to thank this mystery man in the moment for saving me. When my eyes opened I was in the hospital. No one seemed to know who he was. He would forever be a shadow in the night that saved me in my deepest of need to be saved. I would never get a chance to look into my hero's eyes and tell him how grateful I was that he came and rescued me. The hospital told me that I could leave. Apparently I had a few scratches and a concussion but nothing to serious that needed to keep there. This man had got there just in time. The doctors said that if he was even a few seconds later my condition might have been fatal.

I did the only thing that I could think to do in a stressful time like this. I went to my Sanctuary. My work always seemed to ease any trouble that I was going through. It was my safety blanket. As long as I was there nothing bad would happen to me. I wasn't even working for an hour when the man from yesterday walked in. This time he ordered a cup of coffee. I gave him a warm smile and a wink as I said, "I'll see what I can do." I poured him a cup of the strongest coffee that we had and handed it to the man. When I touched his hand I didn't feel skin though or his leather gloves. It was metal. He yanked his hand away dropping the coffee on my hand. He was heading for the door in a hurry when I said, "Sorry about that sir. I'll get you another cup. You paid for it and I would feel guilty if you left with out it." The man turned around as I was grabbing my hand that the hot coffee had spilled all over. No doubt causing a first degree burn but that wasn't some thing that I wasn't un-acustome too. Working in a coffee nook it happened at least once a week to me. I was really such a klutz I thought to my self as I poured him another glass and set it down on the counter for him to pick up for him self. I immediately went over to the sink when I was done and ran my hand under cold water. The man sat down and watched me with an almost concerned look on his face. I could tell that he felt guilty for hurting me. Which is no doubt why he was staying to make sure that I was alright. 

Surprisingly enough when he was done with his coffee he didn't leave. He stayed until closing. A part of me couldn't wonder how lonely he was to spend all his day in a coffee nook surrounded by strangers and not say a word. Maybe that's why I let him stay after closing and cleaned around him. He moved when necessary for me to clean in the area he was in. I locked up and began to walk home. He stayed beside the entire time. I could tell that my pace was slower then he was used to because he kept speeding up than slowing down for me to catch up. No doubt crossed my mind that he had heard what happened to me on my way home from work yesterday. He took off his sun glasses and for the first time I saw his eyes. They were as blue as the ocean and I could feel myself drowning in them. He caught me looking and I looked away at once. With a blush across my face. I didn't mean to stare to long into his eyes I just got lost in them. When we reached the door to my apartment I told him thank you. He nodded. I shrugged and then said, "Do I at least get to know the name of the good simaritan that walked me home?" He was quite for a moment as his eyes washed over the wooden floors in the hall way. I rolled my eyes as I began to unlock the door and said, "Good night stranger." His eyes shot up at once to meet mine and said, "Bucky." I opened the door and said, "Good night Bucky." A corner lifted up at the side of his mouth as he said, "Good night Y/N" I gave him a wink and said, "Don't be a stranger now Bucky." I shut the door to my apartment and locked it. I closed the curtains and began to get undressed so that I could take a shower. 

As you stepped into the shower you couldn't help but wish that you had invited Bucky into your apartment to spend the night. His dark hair and blue eyes sung to you like a cat in heat. You wanted him that was the only thing that you really knew about him. Well that and he had a false hand which was a little sexy. I wonder what he could do with that magical hand of his. I turned the shower to cold and I let out a squeak at the sudden cold that hit me. This Bucky was my type which normally only could mean one thing... That the boy is trouble and I should be weary when ever I am around him. Because if I was not careful I could end up breaking my promise to my self and bedding him without so much as a second thought. Only to regret it in the morning with him lazily laying in my bed. 

A week had passed by now and Bucky was sitting in his normal seat like he had done every night. Every day he seemed to relax around me more and more. Not that it said much he still barely utters more then 4 words to me at a time. I didn't mind though. He would talk to me when ever he was ready and I would not rush him to do so. Every one has their own pace and I was glad that his was slow. He never reached out to hold my hand or even tried to kiss me. I was starting to get a little concerned that I was the only one that felt some thing when we were walking side by side to my apartment every night after I closed up shop. I gently touched his arm to get his attention and his eyes snap to me and I said not fazed by the look he was giving me, "If you keep this up than I'll have to start paying you for being my body guard." I laughed and I saw a smile pull at the sides of his lips wanting to smile so I asked, "How would you like me to pay you?" His mouth was smiling no doubt and it made my heart sing to see it on his face. I blushed as I said, "Your smile is nice. A girl could get used to it." A soft chuckle left his lips as his face turned a slight red color and I wasn't sure if it was from the heat or if he was blushing. I chose to think that he was blushing. When we reached my door I went to unlock it and as it clicked letting me know that it was unlocked I turned to Bucky and said, "thank you." I leaned in half way to give him a kiss but when I saw he wasn't interested kissed his check instead. His whole body tensed so that he wasn't even breathing now and I said, "Sorry. I crossed a line didn't I? Sorry Bucky I just thought. Never mind it was dumb." I shook my head and I knew my body was screaming regret as I closed the door behind me and locking. I hit my head against the door and said, "I'm such an idiot." I took off my cloths for my nightly shower. 

The next few days Bucky didn't come into my shop at all. I couldn't help but wonder if I had ruined things between us even at a chance for friend ship when Captain bloody America walked into my nook. I smiled warmly at him and said, "Good morning Steve how can I help you this morning?" He smiled and passed a picture to me and said, "well I wondering if you could tell me if you remember seeing this man in here." Just then 6 customer's walked in and I said, "Unless they are a regular I don't know if I'll be much help but I'll try." I took the picture and saw Bucky's face staring at me. I didn't know why Sever Rogers was looking for this man but I couldn't turn him in. I shook my head and said, "I don't know. Maybe. I'm sorry." Captain America looked disappointed but told me thank you always and left. I helped out the customers that had come in while I was talking to the super soldier. Including a very handsome man who looked like he road motor cycles and road the country side looking for trouble walked in. I was instantly attracted to him but warned my self against him. 

He flirted showing no mercy towards me. This happened for the next couple of days. Same gorgeously dangerous man every day. Different lines trying to get me off guard and sweep me off of my feet no doubt and if it wasn't a gut feeling inside me that told me 'this isn't the guy' it possibly could have worked. Bucky walked into nook just as the guy was coming on a little to strong. I laughed at a joke the man had just told while getting him a three shots of espresso. He downed them immediately and then said quickly, "will you go out on a date with me?" I shook my head no and responded, "I'm not supposed to date the customers its against the owners rules. She can be quite the tyrant and I really need this job." He nodded understandingly and said, "Maybe in another life huh?" I nodded and he left. Bucky got up to the bar and asked, "So if the owner wasn't a tyrant would you have gone out on the date with him?" I shake my head no and said, "I am the owner Bucky. I know people and some thing told me that he's not the guy for me." I handed him his normal cup of coffee and he sat down at the bar to watch me closer today then he normally does. Just then the super soldier walks in and says, "Can I get a coffee miss?" I nod and get him a cup I turn and ask, "what do you like in your coffee soldier?" He raised an eye brow and said, "I like coffee in my coffee." I pointed and said, "Right. Black it is." Bucky chuckled and I couldn't stop looking at him as he laughed freely in front of me. 

Steve heard Bucky's laugh to and removed his cap from him. Revieling his suspicions. I bit my lip as the super soldier turned to me and started yelling, "You lied! You said you didn't know if you had seen him." Bucky gave me a thankful look and I said, "Your right I lied. I figured if Bucky wanted to be found then you wouldn't be here looking for him. You would have just asked where he was." Steve starts to get ready to lay into me and Bucky says he's sorry as he escorts Captain America out of my establishment. A few minutes late Bucky comes back in and says, "Thanks for lying to Steve for me. You were right I didn't wanna be found. I have to go there's a thing in Peru and... I'll be back in a few days." I gave him a sad smile and I said, "What's another couple of days right?" You looked down now drinking the cup of coffee you made of Steve. He gave you shocked look and said, "You never just drank my coffee after I bought it." I nodded and admitted to the man standing in front of me, "I didn't want you to leave." I turned around and began to make a fresh pot as I said, "You should get going right? there's a thing in Peru."

I couldn't look at him saying good by hurt to much. I heard the foot steps go to the door but stopped. I turned around and saw Bucky's hand on the door but him not moving. I bit my lip hoping that he would turn around and sit back down with me. Just then Bucky turned around and began to walk back with a determined look on his face as he approached me. When he was half way to me Steve was standing in between us. Telling Bucky that he had to go with him now and that I was it. I had had enough of this guy that thinks he can boss my not boy-friend around. I jumped up over the counter and got in-between them and said, "If Bucky doesn't wanna leave then its his choice to make. and no one is going to make him do some thing that he doesn't want to do. If you have a problem with that then your going to have to kick my ass to get to him." The super soldier growls but leaves once more. Bucky whispers thank you lightly behind me. I nodded my head and began to walk back to the counter saying, "It was the least I could do after all those times you've walked me home at night." Bucky nods and says as he walks out the door a smile plastered onto his face, "I'll miss you doll." A confused grin crossed my face as I asked, "doll? Do I look like I'm made out of plastic?" He shakes his head no as he disappears out the door and out of my sight.

A week had passed by slowly with no word or sign from Bucky. I couldn't help but start to worry. As I was whipping up the tables a handsome clean shaven and short hair cut walked into the nook carrying flowers. I looked at him again and saw that it was Bucky I wanted to wrapped my arms around him in a hug but after the way we left things I wasn't sure if he would be okay with it. So I just smiled at him and said, "Welcome home Bucky." He walked right up to me and handed me the flowers his eyes never leaving my own as he said, "May I have the pleasure of having your company this Saturday for a date with dancing and drinks?" I bit my bottom lip to keep from squealing out a yes. Instead I said very cooly, "Pick me up at 7." He skips out of the restaurant happier then I had ever seen any one. The boy felt deeply that was the only thing that I knew for sure. I blush grasped onto my face for the rest of the day until Ronda got there to relieve me. I asked her if she could cover for me this weekend and she was happy to do so. 

I rushed to the sore and looked at probably a hundred outfits but none of them were right. The sales woman walked over to me and said, "First date gitters?" I nodded and asked, "Am I that obvious?" She nodded and I said, "I like him but I don't wanna rush things or give him the wrong idea that I want more from tonight than..." The woman looked confused as I said, "I'm not the kind of girl that kiss anyone until the third date." She smiled and said, "I have the perfect dress for you." She went off and when she came back she had a beautiful (eye color) dress. It was perfect. I put it on and it fit like a glove. It wasn't revealing but it didn't make me look like a nun either. I stepped out so that she could see me and she said, "its the perfect mix of flirty and cute." I hugged her and said, "Thank you. Your like a genie or a fairy godmother." She laughed and said, "Yeah only this doesn't go away after midnight." I sat up and said, "even better." we both laughed and I purchased the cloths.

When the day finally came I put my hair in light bun and went light on all make up but my eyes since the dress made my eyes pop I wanted them to out shine the dress now. I took careful time to make sure that every thing was perfect. I heard a knock on the door and I yelled, "Just a minute." I was putting on my heels all the way to the door and when I got to it I took a deep breath before opening it. I was glad that I did because Bucky was looking like a dream in his sports coat. His tie a little to formal though. I looked at him and asked, "Do you mind?" He shook his head no. His eyes practically coming out of his skull. I un-did his tie then un-bottoned a couple of buttons on his shirt and said, "there. Perfect. You were making me feel a little under dressed." He didn't even noticed what I had done. A blushed engulfed my body because of the way that he was looking at me and I intertwined my fingers with his. That seemed to snap him back to reality and he said, "You look. Wow." I looked him up and down and said, "You don't look so bad your self now that I've gotten rid of your tie." He nods his head yes before my words sunk into his head and he asked confused, "what was wrong with my tie?" I rolled my eyes and said, "It was making me feel like I need to change." He then shook his head no while saying, "I hated that tie any way. Don't change. Please." I smirked at him and said, "If you insist." As he opened the door at the end of the hall for me he said, "I definitely want you to keep in those cloths." Catching himself he said, "not that I would be opposed to you being out of the dress. Cause I would very much like to have you out of those cloths. Not that that's all I want." His head falls as I laugh at his nervousness as he said, "I used to be good this I swear." I squeezed his hand a little tighter and said, "if it makes you feel any better. I've never been good at dates." He nodded and said, "It does a little bit yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky and you head out towards the club. His face still held some pain in it but it seemed to lessen to night and I couldn't quite place why. Maybe it was just my perception or a trick of my mind that made me think that he was some how beginning to feel happier. He spotted some thing up a head, let go of my hand, and ran up a head at a tremendous speed. He must have been track runner all his life at the speed he was going. It could very well be possible that he was breaking a world record. Damn. I need to get into better shape. When he came back he was holding a blue flower in his hand. Bucky place the flower behind my ear and said, "I knew it would look better on you then in a basket." A blush crept over my face as I rolled my eyes and placed my hand back into his again. We walked a comfortable silence to the club. 

When we got there he asked me what I wanted to drink and I said, "Vodka martin. Dry. and with a lot of Olives. If they don't have that then a long island iced tea." He nodded and went towards the bar. After he had gone a man approached me he looked like he was the boy next door type. He asked me to dance and I shook my head and pointed to the bar while saying, "I would love to but that guy there is my date for the evening. I'm very flatter" The man walked away as just as Bucky was quickly making his way back to me. As he handed me my drink he said, "I can't leave you alone for five minutes before the wolves start circling. You look to beautiful." A blush came across my face as I shook my head no and said, "He just wanted to dance. I told him no and then he left." He looked at me nervously and asked, "why did you point at me?" before I took a drink of my Long Island Iced tea I said, "I just told him that if he didn't back off my very jealous date would kick his ass." Bucky's entire body froze like the thought had crossed his mind. I laughed and said, "I'm kidding. I just told him you were my date and it would be rude." He relaxed a little bit as he took a drink. When we finished Bucky lead me out onto the dance floor and we danced. He was surprisingly good. Especially at swing dancing. It was not some thing I expected but was fun all the same. I was just glad that I had taken swing classes in my youth other wise I would not have been able to keep up with this man. Bucky could tell that I was getting a little winded so he sat me down and went to the bar to get me some water to drink.

As I took off my shoes another man approached me and said, "You looked great out there. Do you wanna dance? I would love a partner that didn't have two left feet." I shook my head and said, "no thank you. I'm a little warn out at the moment." He nodded understandably so and went off. Luckily Bucky didn't notice the guy that came over to talk to me. Un-luckily I noticed the girl that was touching his arm. A pain filled my chest as I looked at them together. She was a tall beautiful blond bomb shell. Probably a model and looked good on his arm. She was wearing a low red come hither dress that screamed some one have sex with me now while you still can, and I was wearing this dress. It pretty but it didn't say fuck me now. Bucky nodded at the girl and walked over to me and sat down. I didn't mention the girl and acted like I had been rubbing my feet the whole time. He handed me the water and I said, "thanks. So thirsty." I downed it and he went back to the bar to get me another while leaving me with his to drink too. The same girl once again was touching his arm flirting with him. I downed his water too while trying to calm my self down. She rubbed her boobs against his arm and his face flushed red. Making the hairs on my arms stand on end. I was pissed. I needed to cool down and I needed to do that not in front of him. Just then the same guy who had just asked me to dance before sat down next to me and said, "You date seems to be enjoying himself." I looked away from Bucky and the girl as I stood up. Before I knew it Bucky was standing in front of me with another glass of water and guilt written all over his face. I set the drink down and said, "I have to go to the bath room. All that water just shot threw me I guess. I'll be back." I kissed his check and walked to where the bathrooms were and sat down in a stall. Trying to calm my self down. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes begging to be released from their captors but I wouldn't let them come. I just took some deep breaths and reminded my self that Bucky was here with me and not them. I exited my stall fixed my hair in the mirror and walked back to where I had seen my date last.

Bucky wasn't there though. I looked around for him with a goofy smile on my face thinking that maybe he had just gone to get me another drink. When I saw him dancing with two girls on the dance floor. The one from the bar earlier and one who was even more beautiful then first one. Both of them were whispering sweet nothings into each of his ears. While the blond grinded against his obvious hard cock and the other behind him moving her hands all over his body including his penis. I turned away not able to bear to see any more. I didn't want to be hear any more this dream had turned into a night mare and I wanted out. I walked over to the bar and said, "That man over there with the two whores I'd like to close his tab out." I handed him my credit card and gave him a nice tip. Before saying thanks and leaving. When I reached the exit I took the flower out of my hair and tossed into the trash can on my out of the door. 

I didn't want to see him right now and IF he came looking for me I didn't wanna be at my place. I called my best friend Jessica and she said that I could come over. I got into the cab and cried as they took me to her place. Tears running down my face unable to hold them back any longer. I went to the door to her house and knocked. She let me in and I told her every thing that had happened. She said he was a jerk and that if he couldn't see that I was a down right catch then it was his loss. I found little comfort in her words but a whole lot more in the cookie dough she made for me for when I got there. We watched bad romance movies that had sad ending like the Titanic and Braveheart so that they would be more realistic, because no one ever truly gets a happily ever after. Even in the fairy tails eventually one of them will die leaving the other alone. The only thing that made it seem happy was the moment that they ended the story. Jessica agreed to cover for me at work for a few days so that I could go see my mom and get some perspective on life. Her dysfunctional one always helped my life seem a little better. Up until my dad's death she was convinced that one day he was going to leave his wife and run away with her. No matte how many times you would tell her men never leave their wives for their mistress she wouldn't listen. 

A few days later you arrived back at your work from your trip to your mothers trying to forget walking in on her having sex with a knock off Goblin King from the Labyrinth. It sent shivers down my spine and some things can never be un seen. I placed a help wanted sign up on the window to my shop. I kind of missed having time to my self and the business was doing well enough for me to hire a few more people and stop working 90 hour work weeks. About half way through my day Bucky walked threw the door to my shop and my heart froze still as the snow on a sunny day. Concern and worry spread through out his face as he asked, "what happened to you? You said you would be back and then you disappeared." I put on another pot of coffee as I said, "And I fully intended too until I saw you getting a lap dance from two girls on the dance floor. OH! wait no in a lap dance with a stripper there's still no touching. Either way. I left I didn't exactly want to stay and watch the show. See that you had an erection the size Alaska... I figured you were having a better time with them and that it was the odd man out who should've left. I am curious though which of lucky ladies did you end up having sex with on our date? or was it both of them?" Bucky's eyes cast down in guilt as he didn't say a word for a good three minutes. I was the one to break the silence and said, "That's what I thought. Lucky you." I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes as the boy said, "I'm sorry Y/N I never-" I cut him off and said, "What? to hurt me? To have me go to the bath room and find those girls practically making you jizz your pants on the dance floor? I have the right to refuse service to any one and I think its time you go." Bucky's jaw clinched he nodded as he said, "Sorry to waist your time ma'm." and he left. A tear fell from my eyes and I said, "Okay every one. I'm closing early today. I hope you enjoyed the show. Have a great day." Every one left. I closed up and went back to my apartment to watch Game of Thrown's eat junk food and wallow in my sorrow. 

The next week or two passed by quickly as I hired a few more people to lighten my load. And one day while I was walking home from work Bucky ran up behind me and said, "I really am sorry." I stopped and looked him in the eyes as I said, "And?" He sheepishly says, "I was being a me that I was before because I thought you would like me better." I rolled my eyes and continued walking him following beside me step by step. I shook my head and said, "I wanted the person I thought you were. Which clearly you are not." Bucky stopped walking and I continued. After a few paces I stopped and asked as my voice was cracking, "Did you even notice that I was gone?" I was both scared and curious as to what the answer would be. I wanted to know but when there was no answer from him I wish I had never asked. I nodded my head as I turned to face him and said, "I know I'm not sexy or whatever. I don't get your motor running like they did. IF you wanna be with easy lays then go for it that's your choice. Lord knows I won't judge you for that, but don't lead me on." Bucky tried to say some thing but I cut him off and said, "You came into my Sanctuary with flowers and asked ME out on a date. All could think about was finally a handsome, good, nice, sweet, all be it a bit on the quite side and broody... wants me. Chose to be with me... even just for a night. I really am stupid because the person who was on that date was not the person I thought he was. I thought you were the kind of guy who would never hurt me. I was wrong." I turned to walk away but before I finished turning Bucky was standing in front of me and said, "Your right I was weak and I was-" I cut him off again and said, "You broke my heart Bucky." At my words his heart seemed to break. My eyes cast to the ground as I said, "You can't fix this with pretty words and pretending to care. I need time more importantly... I need space away from you to do it. Who knows maybe after enough time we could work our way back to being friends but... I need time to heal." Bucky steps out of my way and I walk away from him in a hurry to get back to my apartment to eat more cookie dough.

Almost immediately after I told Bucky that I needed time did a man start coming in and hitting on me. He was sweet in an awkward way and every day he asked me to go out on a date with him. For two months he did this until one day I said, "I like your persistence. Fine. I'll go on one date with you just prove how much its gonna suck." I gave him a wink and despite my words he seemed in really high spirits as he gave me the name of the fanciest restaurant in town and told me to meet him there tonight at 6:00. I got dressed and wore some thing sweet. I braided my hair to the side and put on my six inch heels and then left for my date. When I got there the waiter seated me. The dinner went by just alright nothing special but nothing terrible happened either. No storm clouds or rain of doom came into sight. When we got to the theatre he let me pick the movie and when we entered I saw Bucky sitting near the entrance. My guess was it was just in case this place got to crowded and he needed to leave quickly. He never was one for a large crowd. I couldn't help but watch Bucky. I noticed that he wasn't here with any one. I thought that for sure by now he would have a girl that would be on his arm and ready for him at any given call. Not long after the lights went out did I feel some one touching my boobs. I smacked his hand and said, "Please don't touch me there. Its the first date for crying out loud." The man laughed and said that he was sorry. Not even half an hour later did he try to put his hand up my skirt though and I pulled away from him entirely. He faced me and said, "I'm sorry babe." he leaned in to kiss me and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. Got up and left him sitting there.

When I reached out side. My date followed me with Bucky close on his heels. The man you came here with tried to force him self on you while you were saying no and stop. He didn't last long because Bucky pulled him off of you and knocked him out with one punch. Bucky ran over to me and inspected me to make sure that I was alright. When he saw that I was he turned around to go back in side to the movie. Before he reached the door I said, "Bucky." The man with the gorgeous blue eyes stopped and I asked, "Why did you save me?" He didn't turn around but I could hear the pain in his voice as he said, "No one's gonna make you do some thing that you don't wanna do. Not even me." Bucky begins to walk away and I make my way over to him in haste and take his hand into my own making him stop once more. He turns to face you and as his eyes meet yours you can physically feel your self go a little weak in the knees and you barely have enough breath to whisper, "Thank you." Bucky interlaces your fingers with his own as he says, "I miss you." I could no longer think or breath either. Bucky continued, "I miss watching you work and the comfortable silence because words were never needed. You understood with out question why I was silent and you never once asked why. I was dumb that night and I took some bad advice about you modern dolls. They said if I looked like other women wanted me that it would make you want me more too. I'm not good with words or speeches. The truth is I did notice that you were gone. I had one dance with those girls and when the song was done I went looking for you only to find the flower I got you in the trash next to the exit. I ran all the way back to your apartment and waited for you there for two days out side the door. Then I went to your store and ran into Jessica. She told me that you were gone and didn't know when you would be back. I had to go on a business trip and when I came back the first place that I went to was your store... But I was to late. I guess that night I just wanted you to prove that you wanted me as much as I want you. I realize now how stupid that is. Please Y/N give me one more chance." 

It took every thing in your power to not just kiss him right then and there. You let go of his hand and said, "It takes time Bucky. You can't just swoop in like some super hero, save me and then expect puff instant second chance. Trust has to be built back up... and there's no guarantee that either of us are the same people, and there's no way of knowing that we'll be able to fit into each other's lives." Bucky's eyes cast down in defeat.I took a step closer to him and said, "With that being said I'm will to try to build back up that trust... I'm working tomorrow for a few hours and I wouldn't throw you out if you showed up." Bucky's face light up with joy as he took my hand and kissed it at least 6 times while saying thank you repeatedly as he did so. Then he practically skipped out the door. This was either the best choice or the worst choice I had ever made in my life. At least I could count on him never doing that again though on a date with me. I did regret not kissing him though maybe I should have just gone for it... how ever... there is always tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Bucky came into the coffee nook wearing a blue button up dress shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes, and a brown sports coat. He sat down in his regular seat and watched me work the lunch crew. Bucky watched my every movement like he was relishing the sight of me working like it was the most important thing in the world for him to be doing at that moment. It made me feel like I was the most interesting person on the face of the planet. When the lunch rush was over he ordered himself a coffee and I asked, "Would you like anything in it today?" Bucky did a half grin thing with his lips that made my heart race a little bit, and made me feel a longing to kiss him. Then he said, "Honey. If you are what you eat then I wanna be sweeter for you." A blush swept across my face as I poured the coffee and added some honey to it. When I turned around aI saw that he had the biggest smirk on his face which caused me to laugh as I said, "Here's your coffee sir. Have a great day." He paid for it and then said, "Sir's to formal. Please call me yours." A smirk tingled at my lips as I said, "Have a great day Y/n" He got me confused and then replied, "that's not what I meant doll." I nodded and said, "I know Bucky. And seriously Doll? The only person to ever call me doll was my grandfather." Bucky then sat down at the bar next to the register and said, "I think doll is a great nick name." I rolled my eyes and said, "Do I look like I'm made out of porcelain to you? Like I'm going to break at the tiniest of things?"

Bucky shook his head with a small smile and said, "No you don't. You look incredibly strong to me." I nodded and then said, "Okay good. Do I-I look like I'm made out of plastic? Fake? Superficial?" Bucky shook his head again laughing slightly as he said, "No you don't." I nodded and said, "thank you. Please find another pet name or whatever to call me. One that actually fits and... and t-that you haven't call every other girl you have ever been with." Bucky's smile faded as he nodded and sat back down in his normal seat. About an hour passed as Bucky was sitting down working and jotting down things a piece of paper. Then he came up and said, "Alright. babe?" I shook my head and said, "Hon' Bun?" I laughed and shook my head again. He then said, "Snuggems?" I laughed and nodded and said, "I like that one. I honestly can not say anyone has ever called me that. It's very original." Bucky let out a sigh of relief and then said, "I'm glad I could find one that you liked." A blush crossed my face once more as I said, "Me too Bucky." Bucky then said, "Bucky won't do. What are you gonna call me?" I bit my lip and said, "Handsome." A blush crossed his face as he nodded as he asked, "Do you think so?" I reached out and took a hold of his hand taking it into my own as I said, "I really do." 

Just then Ivory walked into my Sanctuary. She was one of my newer employee's a tall woman with dark skin, brown eyes, and a curvy body. Ivory rushed behind the counter and said, "Thank you so much for letting me come in late today." I smiled at her and asked, "How was the parent teacher conference for you children today?" She let out an exhausting breath and replied, "Well Jammie is a genius still and Nicky is blowing off classes." I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry to hear about Nicky. If there's ever anything you need. Don't hesitate to ask." The woman nodded and I took off my apron and started to head out the door Bucky on my heels to walk me home. 

Bucky didn't seem quite as shy with me as he had been the last time we did this a few months ago. Some thing about him had changed and I couldn't help but think that it was for the better. We had idol chit chat about things that were relevant mostly just about me. When ever I tried to talk to him about his life and what not he changed subject. If he didn't wanna talk about his life then I wouldn't push the issue. He'll talk to me when he's ready to open up. Until then I just needed to let him know that if and when he's ever ready to let me in completely I'll be here... waiting. When we eventually reached my apartment door he looked very disappointed that our time together for today had ended. I opened up the door to my apartment and walked into it making sure to leave the apartment door wide open for him to come in. I didn't invite him in. Partly because I was a little afraid that he might be a vampire. I mean the guy called me doll more then once for a nick name which is not some thing that hasn't really been used since around the time of world war two. Stranger things could have happened like maybe he was raised by his grandparents who were like 90 now, but if this guy was a vampire I was gonna find out today. 

I went and poured two glasses of fine wine from my chiller. Bucky was still standing out side the door to my apartment with a curious look upon his face as if he was trying to figure out if it was okay for him to come inside or not. After I poured us each a glass of my finest wine I handed him one over the threshold which he immediately took. I walked over to my couch and turned on the T.V. I looked back to the door and Bucky was still standing out side. I turned to him and asked, "Are you a vampire?" He raised his eye brow and then asked, "What do you mean do- Snuggems?" He then laughed realizing that this was a test a stepped into the apartment shutting the door. I laughed and said, "good. I would have really hated to go all Buffy on you." He then asked, "What does that even mean?" I looked at him like he was crazy and replied, "Buffy the vampire slayer. Where did you spend the 90's under a rock?" He sat down next to me and said, "Some thing like that I guess." I smiled and then said, "Well if you ever want to want to catch up on the great T.V. shows or movies that you missed while under that rock of yours. I'll be more then happy to join you." Bucky downed his drink and said, "Well that's a pretty great offer. I might have to take you up on that." 

I looked at him and saw that he still had on his shoes and jacket. I set my glass down after I took another drink and turned to him while saying, "You know you can make your self a little bit more at home here." His face spread with confusion and then I said, "Handsome I would feel more comfortable if you were to take off your shoes, jacket, and gloves." Bucky stood up and rushed over to the front door and took off those things. I filled up his glass with more wine. He rushed over and sat back down next to me. His movements seemed urgent like this was a now or never sort of act. I handed him back his glass and said, "You know you can relax just a little bit right? Slow down there's no need to rush." He exhaled and took another drink before saying, "I guess I'm just a little nervous is all." A smirk played on my lips as I asked, "Do I make you nervous handsome?" He nodded profusely saying that I did. I took another drink of my wine and put on the movie the Patriot that is on Netflix. As the movie plays you two drink the wine and watch in almost complete silence. When the bottle became empty you stood up to go open another glass of wine. Bucky looked at you and asked, "You want more wine?" I nodded and asked, "don't you?" He bit his lip and shook his head saying that he was good. I shrugged and said, "Okay then." I sat back down next to him only this time you are so close that your knees are touching. Bucky in hales deeply at the not so suddenness of your touch upon him. A smile slowly spread across his face as you leaned back so that your shoulder's were now touching as well. 

When the movie ended Bucky stood up like he was ready to leave. You turned to him and asked if he liked the movie. He nodded and said that you two should do it again some time. You then asked him, "well how about right now?" His body froze and I could only guess that it was because he thought that I wouldn't want to watch another movie with him right now so quickly. You turn and put on the movie Devil. So that this time you could pretend to be scared and seek comfort him his arms. Sure you've seen the movie about 20 times and was one of your favorite scary movies but you wanted cuddles. Bucky sat down next to you again not far away but he made sure that he was sitting far enough away from you so that you two weren't touching. He was confused about why every thing was upside down at the beginning of the movie and he asked which made you laugh as you put one of your fingers up to his lips to silence him. You weren't looking at him but you could feel him tighten under the touch of your finger. You looked over at his blushing face and said, "You look really cute when you squirm." You placed the hand that was on his lips onto his lap so that you could still keep touching him though out the movie. When the elevator stopped suddenly in the movie I made sure to jump just a little bit and grab onto his leg just a little tighter. He chuckled and asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded and said, "Yeah just that's my biggest fear. Being stuck in an elevator." He nodded and took a hold of my hand. 

When the lights went out on the elevator I moved closer to him so that I was now touching him completely. I heard a chuckle escape his lips. When the lights were flashing on and off in the elevator I moved even closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. When an elevator crushed the engineer I screamed and placed my head into his chest. As the passenger's were being attacked in the dark I pulled my self closer into him. He wrapped me in a tighter embrace. After a while of holding me like that he said, "I have to go to the bathroom." He stood up and walked to the bath room. When he came back the lights were flashing in the elevator again he walked over and when the dead bodies were on the ground of the elevator I screamed and pulled him back on to the couch while saying, "protect me." He wrapped me tightly in his arms and whispered, "Forever." I held onto him tighter leaning into his protective embrace with ease. I could hear his heart beat, and I breathed into his sent letting it relax me like a soothing melody. The rest of the movie became back ground noise as I became more distracted by his soothing aroma. 

As the movie ended Bucky stood up to leave again. I looked at him and then said, "Wow. If I didn't know any better I would think that you don't wanna spend any time with me." Bucky stopped and then sad, "Of course I do it's just getting a little late." I bit my lip and then said, "Then why don't you stay the night? You can protect me from the Devil." Bucky paused looking from me to his shoes. I continued and said, "Please handsome. I don't wanna sleep alone tonight. I'm so scared." Bucky nodded and if it was possible he seemed more nervous then before. I stood up, walked over to the man with beautiful blue eyes, took his hands into my own and asked, "Do you need to take shower before bed?" Bucky breathed in shapely as he shook his head no. I smiled at him and said, "Well I do. I probably stink of sweat and coffee. I'll put on a funny movie for you to watch. That way your not completely bored out of your mind while I'm in there." Bucky smiled and sat back down on the couch I put on Wet Hot American Summer season 1 for him to watch and stepped inside the bathroom. I shut the door behind me but made sure to leave in open 4 inches so that it was easily noticed if some one were to look at longingly to see inside, also easy enough for some one to sit in front of and touch them selves at the sight of my naked body with out strain. Wanting him to look upon me in a lust filled passion. 

I undressed slowly making sure to take my time incase he had already started. I turned on the water and let it flow over my hand until it felt just right. I slowly stepped into the shower let the water run over my body. It was relaxing and soothing. Waking away all of the stress from the day away. I began to wash all over my body making sure to give a good show incase Bucky was admiring from the other side of the door. I shaved my legs and my vagina. So that if I were to get lucky tonight then I would be prepared. Once that was done I began to wash my body with soap paying special attention to my breasts and clitoris. Letting slight moans escape my lips as I touched my self a little bit just to add to whatever excitement I was hopefully creating. Picturing him touch himself while watching me. I bit my lip in arousal thinking about the nasty images that might be crossing his mind. I turned off the water and reached for my towel only to find none. I said, "Shit." As I realized that I had forgotten to bring none in there with me. I then yelled, "Bucky!" I heard the door click shut ever so slightly as if he were out side just then watching me shower. I smiled hoping that he had gotten off. I stepped out pretending that I didn't know he was probably out side cursing himself at this moment remembering that the door had in fact been left a jar and praying that it was a detail that had eluded me. I said louder acting as If I didn't know, "BUCKY!" A moment passed and then the door creaked open and I said, "Thank god the door opens I don't shut it cause it gets stuck so easily... Anyways... Bucky I forgot to grab a towel. They are in the medicine closet there in front of you in the hall do you think you can grab me one?" I stepped out of the shower and headed towards the door sticking my hand out though a crack and took the towel that he handed me. I thanked him and he breathily said, "Your welcome."

I wrapped the towel around me and began to dry my self off quickly with haste before I got dressed just as quickly. In a tank top and shorts that barely covered anything. I began to dry my hair as I stepped out of the bath room to find Bucky sitting on the couch. Bucky stood up immediately at my presence and said, "I don't have anything to sleep in. I should go." With out a word I walked over to the front door and opened it not making eye contact with the man to show my disapproval for him leaving with out saying the words. He raised my chin so that I was looking into his eyes and said, "I'll be back in a bit. I promise." He gave me a kiss on the check and said, "well if you want to stay the night and this isn't just a sorry excuse to leave. Then I have some thing that you can borrow if you would like." He caressed check and said, "Truthfully I-I don't have any... any pro-protection." A blush flushed my body as I said, "that's quite okay. I wasn't planning on having sex with you tonight, but... If that were to happen... I cannot get pregnant. I'm... the doctors say... my eggs are of poor quality and... I have... Endometriosis. Which is a disease that makes it even harder for me to... get pregnant. It would take a miracle in order for me to have... So you don't have to worry. I can't get pregnant even if I wanted to." I cleared my throat and said, "I'm gonna go to my brother's room and get you some shorts to sleep in."

You walk into your brother's room. He was currently over sea's fighting in the military. When ever he was on leave he would stay here with me and help me with the store. He was a partial business owner and received a piece of all the profits that were obtained by it as well. I went to his dresser and got a pair of the pants he uses to work out in and went back into the room. Bucky was looking a little rejected as I handed him the shorts and said, "I think these will fit." Bucky's eyes met my own as he asked, "do you not want me? Is that why you don't wanna..." He let his voice trail off and I said, "I need a drink. Do you?" I went over and poured my self a glass as I said, "It's not that I don't want to have sex with you. Because I do... I really do. It's just... this is what? The second date? And we haven't even so much as kissed yet. Even if we had though... I promised my self that I wasn't going to have sex with anyone until... I'm saving myself for love. I won't have sex with anyone else until I know with every fiber of my being that I love them." Bucky stepped towards the bath room and stopped looking at me square in the eyes before saying, "Just for record Y/N. I do love you. I just thought you should know." He closed the door behind him and I drank my glass of wine as quickly as I could.

When I turned around Bucky was standing out side of the door still in his button up shirt I walked over to him my mind still swimming in the fact that this man had just confessed that he loves me. I reached out and began to unbotton his shirt. His hand reached up and stopped my fingers and I said, "You can't sleep in it. You'll get wrinkles. Plus I was gonna... cook you breakfast while wearing it tomorrow morning. You wouldn't like to go spoiling all my plans now would you?" He shook his head with a smile across his lips and began to unbutton it himself. When he has taken off his dress shirt you saw that underneath it he had a long shirt underneath it still. You take his dress shirt carefully then go and hang it up in your room. When I returned to the living room Bucky says, "So this was a date huh? I thought you needed-" I cut him off while turning to face him and said, "Yeah. I know what I said and I meant every word of it. But... I can be done being mad at you now? And can you just be kissing me right now?" Before I could take another breath or utter another syllable Bucky had whisked me into his arms and his lips were crashed into me with such a force that I didn't even realize my gone weak and that the only reason I was still standing is because his arms were holding me up. My body had turned to goo with in his grasp and every part of me begged to be closer to him in every possible way. When we pulled back for air my fore head rested against his own. 

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and a voice that sounded familiar saying, "Bucky! Its time to head out." Bucky lets go of me and my legs give out from under me making me almost fall to the ground. He held me once again and waited till I had gotten my bearings back and asked, "are you okay?" I stood up straight and said, "I will be once your guest leaves." A blush crossed Bucky's face once more as he made his way to open the door. When he did I saw that it was none other then Captain America himself. Bucky then said, "No. We leave tomorrow. I busy right now captain. Do me a favor and leave." Captain America try's to explain that their plans had changed and Bucky said, "I will beg you if I have to. Please give me the night." Bucky shut the door made his way over me and swept me into his arms once again. In a feverish movement. His hands traveled up my side sending a quivering sensation through out my body. Bucky's hands skillfully make there way to the hem of my shirt remove it exposing my breast to him. He reveled in the sight of me. I blushed at the sight of his wandering eyes over my body. My hands went to the bottom of his shirt and just as I was beginning to remove it. The door came off of its hinges and Captain America stepped inside. Suite and all.

I let out a yelp as I grabbed the nearest blanket to cover my self up and said, "Okay. What the hell?"' Captain America turned around with a slight blush across his face. Bucky ran to the door cursing at Steve under his breath and began to fix the door. Steve then said, "I didn't realize." I laughed as I grabbed my shirt and said, "Right cause when some one says now's not a good time it really means break down my door! So that you can watch two people get naked. Cock block." You get underneath the blanket and put on your shirt. When you come out you point to captain America and say, "I don't like you, and I think its time that you leave." Bucky then says, "Yeah Steve. It's time for you to leave." my eyes darted to the guy who had just removed my shirt and said, "You too Bucky. Both of you. Go. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Just leave the door. I'll fix it. Just get out of here." Both the boys left the apartment. Bucky hit Steve over the head while saying punk. I let out a sexually frustrated scream as I made my way to my tool box so that I could begin to fix the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try something new for the beginning of this chapter. Sorry if it sucks.

Outsider POV:

Bucky and Steve walk into the Stark tower together. Steve shouting behind him, "How many times do I need to say it Bucky? I'm sorry." Bucky appeared to be cold and if it wasn't for the annoyance in his face one might even say un-feeling. Tony looks at the two men who entered and asked, "What up with the winter wonderland?" Steve nonchalantly responded, "I kind of cock blocked him and some girl." That appeared to have caught the winter soldier's attention cause he sprang to life all of the sudden spinning to meet the Captain's gaze with a growl as he threw a knife at the man he considered his best friend. Not aimed to kill Steve just scare him and fly by his head gracefully like a warning shot. That is if the super soldier hadn't grabbed the nearest book and caught the knife with it. Steve looked at Bucky and said, "Fine! she's not just some girl. She's a special girl... that you had half naked." Tony perked right up and asked, "Who is this girl? I must know her name and do a very detailed background check to know every thing about her." Steve looked at the multi billionaire and said, "Y/N. She's the owner of a coffee nook in (Choose your location)" Tony got confused and said, "Y/N? No... it couldn't be."

Just then Pepper walked into the room and asked, "What couldn't be?" Tony looked at his beloved and said, "Y/N." Pepper looked at her man and said, "is she coming to visit? I love that woman. She makes these little sweets that just... there heaven in a little bite... But wait a second... she hates you Tony. I'm confused." Bucky then asked, "What do you know about Y/N?" Pepper raised an eye brow and said, "She's my sister for one." Tony then said, "Which only could mean that she is beautiful or so the gaucking men my parties have informed me. She is also a brilliant artist the things she can do with a brush. A poet even though you would never be able to tell from the way she speaks because she is feisty. Like out of this world feisty that girl always has a come back for every thing. Oh and a terrific cook. She built that little store of her's from the ground up practically by her self." Bucky stood there dumb founded at the whole situation. Steve then said, "She doesn't like me and I don't like her. She's rude and a lier." Bucky snapped out of his confusion and glared at Steve with an anger that could intimidate just about anyone... Steve appeared to be immune to this gaze how ever. Pepper got defensive and said, "I'm sure if Y/N lied she had a damn good reason Rogers." Natasha jumped in and said, "if you ask me you sound a little jealous Steve." Bucky looked a little hurt and confused as he walked out of the room in a hurry. Steve then practically yelled, "Jealous? Me? of what?" Black widow smirked and said, "I like her. I think she's sweet." Steven then said, "You don't know her Nat. I highly doubt Tony does either" Natasha smirked to her self as she said, "What ever you say Captain." Iron make whipped out his phone and said, "Challenge excepted capsickle." Tony dialed a number into his phone.

Your POV

You hand one of your customer's there coffee just as your phone starts to vibrate and ring on the counter. You pick it up and say, "Hello this is Y/N at Sanctuary how can I help you today?" A gruff voice that I knew that I knew but couldn't quite place said, "Hey Y/N this Tony Stark. I was wondering if you could come design and decorate a new apartment that I am planning on having built in my New York tower." With out any hesitation you said, "No." Tony went on to say, "Oh come on you know that you want to come to New York see all the pretty lights-" You cut him off and said, "I know that you think the world revolves around you Stark but I do intact have a life. I can't just go gallivanting around the world because you have have a whim." Tony then went on to say, "What a pity Pepper was just just saying how much she misses you and wishes that her little sister would come and visit. I'll let her know that your to busy to do so. Tata darling." You grasped your nose with one hand as you said, "damn you Tony. I'll do it. For her not for you. But you ever and I mean ever pull the Pepper card again-" Tony happily said, "You'll pluck my eye balls out of their sockets and eat them I know. My Plane will be in (Choose your city) to pick you up in an hour." With that the billionaire hung up the phone and you slam your fist against the counter startling a couple of the customers. You hold up your hands and say, "Sorry every one. Please continue eating." Every one went back to enjoying there day, I picked up my phone again, and called Gideon. He answered and I said, "Hey Gideon. I know that you've been complaining about not having as many hours as you would like and I was wondering if you would like to take all my shifts here for a little while. It's not a lot of extra hours for you to pick up just about 16 more hours a week, but I kinda need start right now with it if that's possible. If not just stop by tomorrow and take a look." The young boy cut me off and said, "I'm on my way. I'll be there in 7 minutes." I thanked him and hung up. 

I then made a call to Jessica and told her that I would be out of town of a while. She told me that she would miss me but told me to have a good time. Gideon got there in no time at all. You thanked him told him that Stark called and needed some thing in New York. Gideon seemed very impressed that you knew the Iron Man. You rolled your eyes and said, "Yeah well... I have to go. Duty calls." You left grabbing your sketches as you walked out the door, and went to the air port just in time for the plane to land at the nearest air port. Pepper rushed out of the air plane along with Steve Rogers. I rolled my eyes as I gave Pepper a hug and said, "Hey sis. Did you miss me?" Steve looked shocked as her arms crushed you into a hug making you drop every thing. You laughed and said, "I thought I was supposed to drop every thing after we got to New York." She nodded her head yes and helped me pick every thing back up. As we got onto the plan Steve was still standing like a statue and I asked Pepper, "Did he get that from Bucky or did Bucky get that from him?" Pepper got confused so I expanded, "The whole turning into a statue at random thing." Pepper laughed and said, "I never asked." We both laughed and I began to sketch after I sat down. Pepper then said, "what? All work no play? Do you not even have enough time for your big sister?" I rolled my eyes and said, "I actually do not. Sadly. I figured I would come up with a few concept sketches that are Very Tony. Sleek, hip, and modern with a twist of elegance. I figured three different themes would be sufficient enough to satisfy him. Coastal romance, Industrial mania, and City of hearts. The sooner I get this done the more time I have for you." 

Steve looked over my schedule at the sketches that I was doing. I looked up at him and asked, "do you mind?" Steve backed up with his hands raised and said, "sorry." I handed him a couple of my old sketch books and said, "If you look at my work takes these at least there done, but I am using some of the previous work as inspiration so when I say a book and page please hand it to me." Steve nodded while looking through them and I said, "Thanks for being my assistant today Rogers." Captain America laughed while saying, "I am not your assistant." I rolled my eyes and after a few moments said, "Red page 20." He handed me the book with the correct page on it. I looked at it studying it for a moment and then continued my work. We continued like that until I had finished the three concepts. When I was done I handed him all of the sketch books and said, "Good work. Thanks that was a lot of help. Maybe there's hope for you yet Rogers." I pulled out one of my note books and began to work on each of the presentations for the each of the concepts. When I finished I sat back and said, "Pepper. Can you look over these for me just to make sure there Stark ready?" She took them willingly and when she finished she said, "They're all great. I don't know how he will choose only one." I smiled and said, "Great. It looks like we have some time to spare. I am all yours big sis. What do you wanna talk about?" Pepper gets a real serious look on her face and says, "Lets talk about Bucky." A blush came across my face and I said, "He's a great guy. A little quite, and perhaps a little broken. Underneath it all though he's a good man."

Pepper rolled her eyes and said, "Are you sure about that?" I nodded and said, "I can see it in his eyes. The first day he came came into my store he didn't order anything. He just came in and sat down. It was almost as if he was searching for some thing. I could almost feel how lost he was and I know how it feels to be lost. I just wanted to be there for him... like my brother was there for me. Every one deserves to have some one be there for them. No one deserves to be lost alone." Pepper looked at me and said, "Is that why your seeing him? To be there for him cause he's lost?" I shook my head and said, "No. That's why I gave him the free cup of coffee. I'm involved with Bucky because... he makes me feel safe. When I'm in his arms... the world can't touch me. Because I know he'll do every thing he can to keep me safe." Steve then asked, "How do you feel about him other than safe? Would you do any thing for him?" I nodded and said, "Yeah. I would."

The rest of the plane ride was fairly quite with idol chit chat between me and Pepper. Just how businesses were going, and how what we've been up to. When the plane landed a Stark limo was waiting there to pick us up. We got in and headed that way. When we reached his new tower I went up to Tony's office and waltzed in like I owned the place all my presentations in toe. I started and Tony said, "the apartment is for you Y/N. Do what ever you want." I glared at him and said, "I worked hard on these. At least take the drawings and put them some where. They are pretty great." I handed him all of the things and added, "But please get one of your fancy interior designers to decorate I don't wanna come here for your whims of fancy any more than necessary." Tony looked over them and said, "Your better then my interior designers Y/N. That's why I want you here in New York. You can use my private jet when ever you want to go to your little coffee nook but I want you here. Pepper is happier with you around and I want her happy. Your great at what you do and I want you to do what you do here for me." I took a deep breath and said, "I wanna think about it. It's a big move and I miss having family around... If and that's a big IF I stay then... it'll just be until Alec gets back." Tony smiled and said, "well if Alec wanted I'm sure I could make him an apartment here as well." I looked at him and said, "You'll have to talk to him about that when he gets back." Tony nodded and said, "I will do that. Maybe I'll even help him get a job here in New York once he gets out of the military." I smiled and said, "That's really nice of you Stark." 

Tony stands up and walks over to the door opening it for you and said, "Don't be so surprised I can be nice. Lets show you to your blank canvas." He lead me down the hall and when we reached the common room on the way I saw Bucky who was just sitting there. Like a cold lonely statue. He looked up and I winked at him with a small smirk on my face. Bucky stands up and straightens his cloths and his whole body lightens like a giant weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. Just as Bucky stand up and begins to walk over Tony says, "Of course you cannot be involved with any of the Avengers team." Just as Bucky is about to reach you he says, "Tony I quite." He pulled me into him closely and kissed me deeply. Sending a swarm of emotions flowing through out my body. When we parted I exhaled I said, "Hi Bucky." Bucky caressed my check and said, "I don't wanna picture a life with out you in it. I can live with out being an Avenger I won't live it with out you." He kissed me again and Tony, "well that's good cause it was a test you passed. You can keep both. Lets get moving Y/N you still have to take a look at your new apartment." Bucky parted confused and said, "you're moving here?" I exhaled and said, "I'm thinking about it and it would only temporary." Bucky then said, "go love it. Stay. Forever. Please." He placed a chaste kiss upon my lips and I walked off with Tony. 

When you reached the hall way you saw the person who helped you pick out the dress for your date with Bucky. You point to her and ask, "What's my fairy God mother doing here?" The woman in front of you stops with a small smirk on her face and says, "I wasn't truthful to you. I'm actually Natasha Romanoff. Other wise known as the Black Widow. I work Bucky and meeting you in disguise was to delicious to pass up. How did the date go?" My eyes cast down and I said, "Horribly but enough about that. Lets see what I'm working with." Tony opened the door while telling you that Natasha was on your right. Clint was on your left. and Jane Foster was across the hall from you. You walked into the place and it was truly a blank slate nothing was done no walls put into it just 1,000 square feet for you to do what ever you wanted with it. Tony handed me a credit and said, "Do what you want its on me. And once your done keep it. Just try to spend less then $20,000 a month." I laughed and said, "You know I make my own money right?" Tony shrugged and said, "Its alright. Don't worry about it. I make three times that every hour. It's no big deal." I laughed as he left and pulled out my sketch book and began to plan my dream apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

As I finished the final stroke to my sketch I let out a long exaggerated exhale and closed my book. A wide smile spread across my face as I walked out of it extremely proud of my work. I handed off my sketches to Tony on my way to the last place I saw Bucky. Tony grabbed my hand and said, "What do you want it feel like?" I looked at him and said, "Like my store. Sanctuary. I want it feel like home." Stank smiled at me and said, "Well we can do that. Take it easy the contractors will be here in a couple of days to work with you... until then relax and enjoy it." I bit my lip and headed into the common area to see Steve and Bucky. My man was pretending to be a hard core stone hearted statue. I looked at him and said, "Now Bucky if you keep acting like this then it could make a girl think that you weren't over the moon to have her sleeping in your bed tonight." Bucky stood up with blush painted checks as he tried to stammer out some thing that came out pretty much incoherent and he said, "I thought you were waiting for- for for-" He sounded like a broken record as I cut him off and said, "I kind of don't have a place to sleep tonight, and I was hoping that maybe you and I could just sleep. What do you say? Do you wanna hold me tonight?" Bucky rushed over to me nodded as he said, "Most definitely do- Snuggems." 

Steve who appeared to be more then a little drunk said, "Snuggems? what does that even mean?" I took a step towards Bucky and said, "That I'm his." Bucky took a step towards me before Steve spoke again and asked, "How can you be his? He doesn't even know you? Has he ever seen your art? or the look in your eyes when your creating a new piece of it? And you little miss thing. Did you even know that he's like 90 years old. Before he joined the Avengers and because a hero. The person who you willingly gave your self to was an killer for Hydra?" My eyes cast down and I said, "My art isn't who I am. Who I am is the person I am ever day. Who Bucky was doesn't matter to me it only matters to me the man who he is." Steve stood in between me and Bucky and said, "the person you are every day is a mask. Your art is vulnerable and kind just like you. As for Bucky even at his worst deserves better than you." Bucky seemed to get really hurt and confused before his demeanor turned cold and heartless before he walked out. I pointed at Captain America and said, "Remember when I said that I don't like you. I still mean it. Damn it Cap what is your mental damage? And why can't you just let him be happy? I don't understand why you hate me, but we cannot do this. Fight in front him. He needs us both. If you cannot see that then maybe your the one who doesn't deserve him." I raced out of the room yelling, "Bucky wait."

I searched the whole tower for him but didn't find him. I exhaled and put on my jacket before rushing out into the night to find Bucky. On my way searching the street's I got thirsty and ran into a gas station for a drink. When I walked in I saw three men holding guns around the room. I raised my hands and said, "I'm un-armed." One of the men got antsy and you could see him begin to pull the trigger as it was passing over a small little boy. He looked no older then four years old. He had sandy blond hair, and blue eyes. His eyes reminded me of Bucky and I couldn't bare to see him hurt. So acted quickly and through my self over him so that I took the bullet instead. The boy just had so much to live for and so much to give this world. I could see it in his eyes just like the first time I looked into Bucky's I could see it in his.

My body became numb and I focused on the one thing that would ease the pain when it started to hit me. The baby blue eyed child that I had risked every thing to save. I focused only in his eyes and pictured the future that he would have for himself. He would be handsome heart breaker no doubt until one day a girl would catch his eye, and he would fall madly love in love with her. They would have a life, amazing children, and he would have good job. A future that any one would be proud of. My world went into a blinding white light. It felt warm and comforting. My mind raced over memories and it was like I was watching myself in a movie. My brother taunting me over how I ate my pizza weirdly and layer by layer when I was around the boys age. My mother making the out fit for my first day ever at school so that I would feel special. My father coming to see my mom around the age of 7 and giving me my first sketch book. When I got kicked off the bus for kissing a boy at age 8 and how angry my mother was. When I opened my first lemon aid stand at age 10 and didn't get any customers so I kept jumping in front of cars. Just so that me and Jessica would get some customers. Also the faces customers made because neither of knew that you were supposed to add sugar to the mixture. Then at age 12 my first real kiss with a boy who I could barely remember his face now. Age 14 my first date to a dance and my big brother giving the guy the third degree. Age 15 when my brother taught me how to drive. Age 16 when me and my brother found out that my dad had a second family and it was us. That our mother was his mistress and had been cheating on his wife with person we called mom. The moment where I met Pepper and the look of disgusts she held in her eyes for me. Age 18 when I graduated high school, and Pepper looked me for the first time and saw me not her father's mistresses child. Age 19 when I dropped out of college, and my brother and I opened Sanctuary. Age 19 on christmas when my brother joined the military. Then Bucky. Every thing about Bucky. The little moments and every detail about him.

The last thing I saw was his eyes in the little boys and I opened my eyes. I could hear beeping and I looked over and saw that I was in hospital. Pepper was sleeping in the chair next to you with your hand in her's as her head laid on the bed. You squeezed your fingers and said, "I had the weirdest dream. It was more of a memory really." Pepper sat up and I said, "Do you know how they say that right before you die your life passes right in front of your eyes. It's true. I came close didn't I?" Pepper shook her head no and then said, "No you died. You were dead for over a minute." I exhaled and then Steve started screaming. Steve then screamed, "Why didn't you just back down?" A slight chuckle escaped my lips as I said, "You don't back down from a fight Rogers, and you don't run away from bullies. Because you have to stand up and push back other wise they'll take over the world." Steve laughs and walks out with out saying another word. I heard a scream from out side and knew with out a second thought that it was Tony Stark coming to tell me how dumb it was. Sure enough there he was strolling in all high and mighty doing just that. Pepper squeezed my hand and said, "I'm proud of you." Tony stopped speaking a single tear fell from my eye. Stark just stormed out and in walked Natasha. I looked at her and asked, "Where's Bucky? I just want my Bucky." her eyes cast down and she shrugged before changing the subject and asking, "Why did you do it? Jump in front of the bullet?" I looked at Avenger known as Black Widow and said, "he was a child. So small and helpless. He had Bucky's eyes. I would have never been able to live with my self if he had died, but if I died he might have been able to live for me."

Just then the boy ran into the room and stood in front of you with a make shift card. It was crude drawing of you in a cape and standing victorious in front of three men carrying guns. You smiled and said, "look at you go. Such a talented artist you are." The boy looks at you and says, "your the greatest super hero ever." I shook my head and said, "I'm no super hero buddy. I'm just a girl." The boy looks upset at your words and says, "Your my hero." He then wrapped his arms around you in a hug. It hurt but it warmed your heart so much that it didn't seem to mater. You reach inside your jacket and grab an old picture from world war two and hand it to the boy as you say, "Here's my hero. He was a great man. Every day I try to make him proud of me. Not every day I succeed but I always try." The picture was of my grand father Raymond Bydler he was standing next to an air plane because he was a pilot. The boy smiles up at you and says, "I think your hero would be proud of you every day. I'll try really hard to make you proud of me every day." The little man tried to hand you back the picture and you said, "Keep it. I don't need him to inspire me to be a better person anymore. I have a new mission and that is to make sure every day that I am worthy enough to be your hero." The boy gave a slight blush and nodded profusely as he left. Steve walked back into the room and said, "What you said to the little boy. It was pretty inspiring." I shook my head no and he asked, "Is there any thing that I can get for you?" I nodded and began to cry as I said, "Bucky. All I want is to be in his arms. Just get me Bucky." Steve saluted me and then rushed off to find my man. 

Days passed with out a sign from either Bucky or Steve. Every day that passed you could feel you heart shatter into a million pieces at the beginning of every day and the end of every night. The doctors gave you the go ahead to be released. Tony let you borrow his private jet to go back home and be in recovery in your Sanctuary. Pepper thought that if you were going to heal then you should do it in the place that you feel the most comfortable. Natasha Romanoff volunteered to help you go through the recovery stage and help you out through out of this. A week passed the pain in your heart never dulled, but your friendship with the Black Widow grew. She had you out of your wheel chair in a little over a week. When you took your first few steps with the crutches Bucky and Steve walked through the door to your store. You walk over and say, "look at me all out of the wheel chair." Steve smiled but Bucky didn't lighten not even the slightest you leaned into him and said, "God I've missed you." You tried to give him a hug but he backed up. If it wasn't for Nat you would have fallen flat on your face. You couldn't help the sadness that washed over your face at the rejection that you felt.

Bucky's eyes met yours and he said in a voice so cold and distant, "I'm sorry I wasn't there." You walk back to behind the counter as you say, "It's all right. My fault I tried to be a hero. Clearly I am not one." Nat stops you before you can reach the counter and says, "You two go. I'll stay here and cover." Bucky shakes his head and says, "I don't wanna take her away from her job." I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm not exactly in the working condition. I should really lay down I am pretty exhausted. I would like it if you joined me Bucky. I've missed you. So much." Bucky agree's to go only if Steve does. The three of you headed out. You tripped and feel tumbling towards the earth and were about to hit the ground when Steve caught you. Placed you right side up and you couldn't help but notice how Bucky was avoiding contact with you at all cost. You reach your apartment and Steve opens the door for you. You thank him. When you guys enter Steve takes care of you while Bucky was a statue in the corner. You made a dumb joke about how he made a better lamp than a naughty nurse making Bucky go off on you yelling for an unknown reason. Steve tells you that he had regressed back to the winter soldier after you were shot. Bucky sits back down and a coldness sweeps over you as you look at him. I turned to Steve and asked, "Can you give me and Bucky a moment." Captain America agrees and steps out of the apartment saying that he'll be back at the store if you guys need anything. 

You waited five minutes before you spoke and said, "Here's your chance. If you want to leave then go. I want you here but if you don't wanna be here with me... then you should leave." Bucky stood up and you said, "But if you go then know this... I won't go looking for you again." Bucky stops and I continued to say, "I mean no offense but the last time it almost got me killed. I also won't miss you because this right here the choice you make in this moment to leave will be evidence that you didn't miss me. That you don't care enough to fight for me and for that reason... I won't wait for you. When you wake up and realize how great I am... it'll probably be to late. I'm not saying walk out that door and we're done. Because that would be a lie a part of me will always want you... All I'm saying is walk out that door and your second chance is done. I'll begin to heal both my body and my heart with out you. Then I'll move on with my life and the choice to not be apart of it will be yours alone. Cause I want you in my life but I'm not gonna force you to stay with me." 

Bucky stood in my apartment motionless for over an hour before Steve walked back into the room. When he enters he asked what happened to him. You tell him, "I told Bucky to run if he wanted but I won't be here when he comes to his senses. He's now debating with himself on what he wants to do." Steve stands in front of the door as to stop him. I throw a crutch at Captain America and say, "If he wants to go you won't stand in his way. Bucky is a grown ass man and can do what ever he wants to with his life. The only way your gonna force him to do any thing is to go through me." Steve then shouts, "If he walks out now then he will regret it forever." I stood up without my crutches and took a few steps forward with out thinking feeling the stitches come undone with each moment you stand as I said, "Then that is his choice. Do you understand Captain?" Steve nods and say, "Good. Because I'm willing to die for Bu-Bucky-" I cut my self off by falling to the ground. Before I reached the ground I was in Bucky's arms he had caught me. 

I reached up and caressed Bucky's face and said, "you caught me. I saw you when I died your the reason I came back. Bucky... I love... Bucky..." The world went black again and into a haze I fell. The only thing that mattered was that Bucky had caught me and I only hoped that he understood what I was trying to tell me. I was in his arms which is all I wanted. I got my wish and hopefully when my eye awaken again it will be him sleeping next to my bedside. I both feared and desperately wanted the light to come in to see his face once more. 

beep... beep... beep... beep.

Your eyes flittered open as you let yourself slowly waken. You noticed that you were in the lab of Stark Tower in New York City. Wondering how you got there. You looked at Bruce who was suddenly by your side asking how you were doing. You looked at him hopeful and asked where Bucky was. Bruce tells you that Bucky refused to leave your apartment because he didn't wanna loose you. Your heart filled with joy as you grabbed your cell phone and called the phone at your apartment. When you got the voice mail you said, "Bucky? I don't know if your still there or not. Or how long I was out for that matter. I just want you to know I miss you and I would really like it if you were here with me." Just then an alarm starts to go off. Bruce looking really upset and you said, "Banner? Calm down. I'm sure every thing is going to be okay." Bruce looks at you and says, "Run!" You stand up dropping the phone as you scream in pain while falling to the ground. Bruce runs out of the room seeing that you cannot run away. You see that while he is running away he is also turning into the Hulk. Once the Hulk was gone you noticed that the stitches were broken again. You said, "Jarvis. I need medical attention." Jarvis tells you he will contact Stark immediately. You grab your phone and say, "Bucky. If I don't make it... I love you. I just thought you should know." Steve runs in with his captain america out fit on as you hang up the phone. He picks up in his arms bridal style and you say, "not the hero I wanted but you'll do." Steve manages to fight his way out of the building and get you into the hospital in time before you break out. 

The doctors scream at you for breaking your stitches you try to explain that this time it wasn't your fault. It was the Hulks. The doctors then soon turn there attention to the super soldier and start to yell at him before he say, "Oh look at the time. I have to save the world. bye." He then left with such a quickness that you couldn't help but laugh. The doctors stitch you up and the whole thing takes about an hour. When you were all patched up Bucky ran into the hospital and finds you. Panic spread through out his whole face and he said, "I got to the tower and they told me you were here. I came right away." He pulled you into a deep kiss and when he pulled away he said, "I love you too Y/N."


	6. Chapter 6

The light coming in was almost blinding the next morning as I laid in bed. When my eyes fluttered open I saw that my hand was still in Bucky's and that the darling boy was fast asleep. He refused to sleep in bed with me last night because he didn't wanna risk hurting me and breaking my stitches. I think he didn't want the doctors to be yelling at me again so soon after I had just had them stitched up. I looked over to the door and saw Steve was standing at it guarding it from what ever the new danger that they were facing was. I lifted Bucky's hand up to my face and laid a chaste kiss upon it. To my surprise his eyes shot open like a rocket but once he saw his hand pressed against my lips he seemed to relax a little bit. My eyes felt heavy still I gazed upon his face and sleepily said, "I thought you were a dream." Bucky didn't say anything or move in the slightest so I continued and said, "Well I know that your not. Because in my dream you were a lot happier to see me awake. What can I do to make you happy handsome?" At my question the grip on Bucky's hand tightened along with the rest of his body. I didn't want to pull away my hand from his but the pain was to much to bare. So I took it out of his grasp while saying, "Ow. I am breakable you know."

Bucky's eyes cast down as he looked at his hands, remorse covering his face as he said, "You don't know the things I've done." I reached up and caressed his face as I said, "And I don't care. All I care about is who you are. Every thing you've done in your life has brought you to this moment right now. You shouldn't regret your past because it's like regretting the person it is who you currently are. I might be terrible but I love the person you are. So what ever you've done in your past I don't care." Bucky stood up and says matter of factly like it was written in the stars, "I'm a monster." I took his hand into my own once more as I said, "But you don't have to stay one. Learn from your past, live in the present, and look towards the future." Bucky looked at me with remorse written over his guilt ridden face as he simply said, "I can't do that." I kissed his hand once more and asked desperately, "Can you hold me?" Bucky looked away from me, his eyes tightened, so added, "Please my love." Bucky shook his head no as a smirk played on his lips. He gave me a devilish grin and said, "I don't know. The doctors might go ballistic if your stitches break again." I shook my head no as I stared into those baby blues and said, "screw what the doctors say. Hold me." Bucky nodded and got into the bed with me wrapping me tightly into his embrace. My head rested upon his chest and I could hear the steady beat of his heart. It was more soothing then Beethoven's 9th symphony. 

A few hours later the doctors came in and she cleared her throat before saying, "Y/N there is only one pacient allowed in the beds at a time. If your friend could remove himself from your bed then you are free to go." Bucky blushed profusely as he stood up and took my hands into his. The doctor then said, "Y/N. I don't want to see you in here again for a long time. If being surrounded by the Avenger's is going to put your health and healing at risk then it is my professional opinion that you should not be around them." I looked into her eyes as I got back up onto my crutches and said, "Well thanks for your personal opinion Doctor but I don't recall asking for a life coach." With that Bucky and Steve left the hospital and started heading back to the Stark tower.

When we entered into the lobby to the tower we were meet by Pepper, Tony, Bruce, Nat, and Clint. Banner apologized profusely about making break my stitches again. I shrugged it off while saying some thing along the lines of you were just trying to protect me no worries. Pepper just hugged me and suggested that we find some place safer for me to recover until I was healed. I looked at Bucky and said, "I want to stay here." Pepper tried to argue until I very pointedly looked from her and Tony and just lifted an eye brow as to say 'Really your going to lecture me about who to date.' Pepper left the lobby in a huff and I couldn't help but laugh. Tony then said, "I follow the hottie. Welcome home." With that Tony raced after her. Natasha took my crutches as Bucky lifted me off of the ground bridal style. Clint just chuckled and said, "Welcome home try to not break more stitches." 

Bucky carried me up to the room that Tony was to be my apartment in New York. When we got to the door I said, "It's not finished. The construction workers haven't even been here yet." Just then Bucky opened the door and my jaw dropped Tony had finished it. I could feel my eyes sting with tears as I said, "Or I am completely wrong." I could feel Bucky chuckle but the sound never escaped his lips. Which made me smirk a little bit to myself like I knew a secret that no one else did and that was that even in Bucky's stone cold faciat that he had a sense of humor. Bucky set me down in what was probably the most comfortable piece of heaven to ever exist in the bedroom and said, "I'll let you get some rest so that you can heal." I looked up at the super soldier and said, "Bucky. Stay with me. At least for tonight." Bucky was backing away towards the door. I gave his a longing look and said, "Please handsome." Bucky dropped his head in cessation as he began to nod and take off his jacket. He shook his head and asked, "How do you make the word please sound undeniable?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know. It must be because I love you James Barnes." The handsome man in front of me began to blush as he got under the covers while saying, "Just for tonight." I nodded and gave him a knowing look that said you know its not just going to be for tonight. 

I let my eyes close and fall asleep in my lover's arms. Before I knew it I was in the wild west sounded by a sandy desert and hay barrels rolling around the almost dead streets. I passed a mirror and saw that I was wearing a low cut blue dress that showed off way to much cleavage and a corset that pushed my boobs up in just the right way. My hair was up in an old fashioned messy bun and my only thought was 'Damn I look good'. Just then a man was thrown out of what appeared to be a saloon. I walked into the saloon and saw Bucky in a cow boy hat playing poker at table in the back of the saloon. He looked sexy as a rough and tumble cow boy. Leather vest and a pair of postals on each side of his legs. You couldn't help but want to take him right then and there but decided to let the dream play out any ways. After all it wouldn't be waiting it would be embracing the anticipation. As I walked over Bucky said, "well now you boys don't stand a chance. My lucky charm is here." Bucky pulled me onto his lap and kissed me deeply. I could feel butterflies playing in my stomach even though I knew that this was nothing but a dream. A very good dream. Bucky played poker and beat all of the men out of their money. He collected his money and tried to pay you for being his good luck charm. You put the coin back into his pocket and said, "I don't want your money." You fished around in his pocket and found his hard cock and stroked it gently. His eyes closed as he soaked in what just happened and he said, "Ms. Jezebel. We're in public." I leaned into him bitting his ear lobe and said, "What are you going to do to fix that cowboy?" The man was left there not knowing what to do. He was standing as still as a statue as I backed away with a come hither gaze and said, "If your not interested. I'm sure I can make some other man VERY lucky tonight." I turned around and began to walk away knowing that he would call my bluff. 

Before I knew it a strong hand was behind my back and leading me to the stairs as a rough voice that I had never heard Bucky use before say, "You shouldn't play games Ms. Jezebel it's not very nice." I looked up into his face and asked, "Who's playing games handsome?" Bucky stopped moving but I continued my way up the stairs stopping half way up them to say, "James you could either get very lucky or I could make my self very lucky. The choice is yours. Either way... I'm going to be screaming your name." I turned around and before I could reach the top I left two lips hungrily kissing my neck. I could feel how much that he wanted to let his lips wonder over my entire body. A moan escaped my lips as the man turned me around to crash his lips upon mine as he said, "God I want you." I bit his bottom lip as I began to undo his belt and said, "and you can have me." He pushed me up against the wall and his hand slipped under neath my dress and began to message my wet slit. A loud moan escaped my lips Bucky's hand reached up and wrapped its self around my throat and I said, "I don't like choking lover." 

When I began to not be able to breath my eyes shot open and I touched my throat only to have Bucky's real life hand choking me in the waking world. His eyes were like a wild animal as he growled, "Who are you?" He loosened his grip enough for me to speak and I said, "Y/N. I'm your Snuggums." Bucky's hand loosened more but didn't remove its self from my neck. He cocked his head and then asked, "Who am I?" My voice softened as I said, "Your my Bucky Handsome." Bucky looked around taking in his surroundings for the first time was the only thing that I could guess. When his dark eyes landed back upon me he asked, "Where am I?" His hand was all but resting on my neck. I reached up and gently caressed his freshly shaved face and said, "Home. Your home handsome and we're in our bed." Bucky looked down at me now more confused and asked, "Why are we wearing cloths?" I lifted up my shirt to show him the stitches as I replied, "Because the Doctors say no physical exertion. She will freak if I bust the stitches again. Remember?" Bucky shook his head still obviously skeptical of the whole situation. I pressed my head up against his and said, "Its okay Bucky." Bucky then screamed into my face, "I"M NOT BUCKY!" I fell back onto my bed and asked, "Then who's in my bed lover?" The door to my apartment opened and I held up a hand to stop who ever was about to do some thing stupid. Bucky was looking confused so I added, "I don't care what you all your self handsome. As long as I can call myself yours." Bucky looked at me as if he was searching for answers and asked, "Why?" I touched his chest above his heart as a lump filled my throat and I said, "Because I love you handsome. No matter what you say or do. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. Your the first person I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of at the end of the day. Before I met you my life was ordinary and since you've come into my life its been a fairy tail." Bucky hardened at my words and said, "this isn't some fairy tail when I kiss you you don't wake up from some deep sleep." Tears filled my eyes as I said, "No. when You kiss me I want to die because nothing can get more right then when your lips are pressed against mine." Bucky's face seemed to lighten at my words and curiosity spread through out his body as his head swooped down and kissed me.

I could feel the winter soldier leave and my Bucky return to me. When we parted the eyes that were dark a moment ago were replaced by my Bucky's soft warm ones... Even tough he was confused and asked, "What happened?" I heard Steve then say, "Your girl there tamed the wild beast we call the Winter Soldier." His face shot to me and asked, "How?" I touched his face gently and said, "I treated him like I would treat you, and I was honest with him." Bucky asked if Steve could stay in the room with us for the rest of the night to make sure that the Winter Soldier didn't return. The rest of the night passed uneventfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Ding.............. Ding................ Ding.

I rolled over and gave Bucky and Steve a very annoyed look. Steve was on my apple lap top sitting on my couch and Bucky was on still laying in bed with his arm wrapped around me in a gentle embrace. Bucky saw the look on my face, immediately put his phone down, and said, "Gosh Steve. Why did you wake up Y/N?" I simply raised and eye brow at disbelief that he was going to try to blame me waking up all on Steve. Bucky clearly got the message, his put on a grimacing smile and said in the sweetest voice he could muster, "Sorry?" I rolled my eyes as I rolled back over onto my side and said, "Its fine Bucky. Just try to keep it down. Please. All the dinging is quite disruptive to this whole rest thing the doctors want." Bucky slipped his arms around me so that we were spooning, I began playing with the long sleeve on his shirt and asked, "How come you always were these long sleeve shirts?" Bucky kissed the back of my neck sending shivers up my spine before he breathily said, "To keep you from ravishing me in the middle of the night." I kissed his metal hand and asked, "Do you not want me to ravish you in the middle of the night?" I felt his smile on the back of my neck as he began to kiss it again, but he did not answer my question. 

Just then Steve got on to the phone reminding me that he was there and I exhaled while I scooted away from Bucky enough to stop him from kissing the back of my neck. Bucky sat up as confusion swept over his body and ask, "What do you not like when I kiss your neck?" I exhaled as I shook my head no while I responded, "Its not that I don't like you kissing my Bucky. Its that I do, and Steve is here." Bucky looked over his shoulder and said, "Steve leave." Captain America raised an eye brow but didn't ask any questions as he stepped out of the room closing the door while continuing his conversation. Bucky turned to me with a boyish grin and said, "Now we are all alone." I bit my bottom lip and said, "But how long is that going to last?" Bucky kissed me deeply before he got up and locked the door. When he reached the bed again he slipped out of his plaid sweat pants that he had slept in the night before so that he was only in his long sleeved under shirt and boxer-briefs. I pulled him on top of me with one of my legs and almost immediately regretted it because the pain that spread though out my back where I had been shot stung worse then a third degree burn. My eyes stung to hold back the tears from pain alone. Bucky sat up and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall." I pulled him back down so that he was back on top of me with his face inches apart from my face as I stared into his baby blue eyes and said, "The pains worth it." 

I pressed my lips against his once more and began to grind up against him. That went on for about thirty seconds before the door to the bedroom came off its handles and Steve was back into the bed room. My held feel hard against the back board as I said, "Locks mean nothing when you live with super soldiers." Steve looked up and said, "Oh. Sorry. I. Didn't realize. My bad." He spun around covering his eyes and then said, "Bucky. I found. That. Thing. That we were looking for. He'll be here. In a few minutes. He just. I'll meet him. You. Get... ready?" With that Steve left the room realizing that he had broken another one of my doors and said, "I. Suck." I threw my hands up and said, "Well I can't fix it. So which one of you super soldiers is going to fix it?" Bucky pointed at Steve and said, "I'll meet the guy. You fix your mess. Where is he going to be for me to meet him?" Steve then said, "He'll land on the main deck out side of the common room." Bucky nodded, put on a pair of his nice pants, and a good button up shirt. He was about to leave with giving me a kiss so I made a pouty noise. A smirk played on the edges of his lips as he said, "what you need a good bye kiss even when I'll be gone only a couple of minutes." I raised an eye brow and asked, "do you not like to kiss me?" Bucky shook his head as he made his way over to kiss me. He tried to give me a chaste kiss good by but I grabbed his collar and laid a deep passionate kiss on his lips instead. When he pulled away he asked, "Why was I leaving again?" Steve then said, "to meet the guy who can heal her stitches so that she won't be so fragile." Bucky growled and said, "Right. Damn." 

Bucky ran out of the room which made a little giggle escape my lips. Steve then said, "sorry about..." I rolled my eyes and said, "Its alright Steve. I'm coming to accept that you are the worlds best cock block." I gave him a forced smile and his eyes cast down to the ground in shame. It sent a guilt feeling in my stomach and I said, "sorry. I'm just very..." He raised and eye brow as he asked, "annoyed?" I shook my head and said, "Sexually frustrated. Last night I was beginning to have the begins of great wet dream and the Winter Soldier woke me up. Pair that with you breaking down my door... again... and Sexually frustrated is a nice way to put the way that I feel right now." Steve nodded like he under stood so I continued, "I'm sorry if I was a bitch." Steve nodded and said, "Sorry I've been a dick. I'm just jealous of Bucky is all." I raised an eye brow, he put down the screw driver that he was using to fix the door and continued, "Bucky comes out of his coma like state and with in what a week he finds some one... smart, beautiful, strong, artistic, sassy, kind, and carrying? I've been up an about for a hell of a lot longer and I still haven't been so lucky." I raised an eye brow as I asked, "You think I'm kind?" Steve began working again as he said, "Yeah. Don't let it get to your head." I chuckled but the pain hit me again as I whispered ow. Steve Stood up and asked, "It hurts a lot more then you let Bucky know doesn't it?" I couldn't meet the super soldiers gaze. He leaned down so that I was forced to look into his eyes. I hardened my face to show my seriousness as I said firmly, "Bucky never knows." Steve nodded and went back to the door. 

He worked in silence until Bucky and a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and wings walked into the bedroom. I raised my eyes and said, "well if I knew you had connections to the man upstairs I would have asked for an Angel a whole lot sooner." The man who looked like an angel blushed and said, "If you would have said how beautiful she was I would of been in her room last night. Regardless if she was awake or not." My mouth dropped as I said, "really?" Bucky growled, I shut my mouth, and flatly said, "That's not creepy at all." The blond smirked and said, "What does this majestic beauty need me to do for her today? A little kiss perhaps?" He began to step forward and Bucky grabbed his hard with his metal hand before the Angel could take a closer step towards me. The man held up his hands and said, "Sorry. Captain didn't say that she was spoken for. Now if you boys will leave us so that I can do my thing." The man gave Bucky a wink as my man growled at the man before reluctantly leaving with Steve. 

The man bows and says, "I am Warren Worthington. The x-men call me Angel." I cocked my head to the side and introduced my self, "Y/N. I can see why. So tell me Angel what brings you here to my bed room?" Warren winked at me as he made his way over to my bed to sit down. He took my hand into his and said, "Well you see darling I have manny gifts. One of them is healing." I raised my eye brow and said, "Do you have other gifts?" Warren kissed my hand and said, "I can see the essence to your soul and you my dear are a wolf. Your majestic, fierce, and beautiful. You Y/N are beautiful through and through. If that boy friend of yours wasn't around I would make you mine... hell" He leaned over and his lips touched your for only a second before your hand slapped his face as hard as you could muster. Warren touched his check and said, "well... you can't blame a bloke for trying. So where are do you need healing?" You took off your shirt and his eyes lifted in surprise as he said, "Well that escalated quickly is the slapping just for play for your then sugar?" You rolled over so that he could see your back and then he said, "Ouch. That looks painful." He touched your back and a soothing feeling spread threw the scare on your back. It kind of made you feel a little horny as well and put your endorphins into over drive. You let out a little moan and Angel began to chuckle as he said, "Save that for that jealous man of yours dearie." After a few minutes Warren sits back down on the bed besides you panting pretty hard. I sat up and realized that I didn't feel any pain at all. I stood up, jumped around, did a little dance (All still with out my shirt on and half naked.) Warren licked his lips and said, "Yeah. Its totally worth it. No payment necessary." My jaw dropped again as I covered my chest and frantically looked for my shirt and threw it on quickly. Warren silently smirked as he asked, "Are you hurt any where else?" I shook my head as I through my arms around his neck and said, "Thank you so much Warren." 

Just then Bucky and Steve came into the room. I could tell because I heard a soft growl from behind me. I spun around and gave Steve a big hug while saying, "and thank you." then I jumped up onto Bucky like a spider monkey seizing his lips for my own because the whole healing process had made me quite aroused. Both Steve and Warren cleared their throats and I got down from Bucky who was now red all over his body. I bit my lip as I said, "I'll thank you more later." I went back to the bed that Warren was now composed on and he asked, "Will I be thanked more later? Please say yes?" I kissed him on the check and he asked, "That's all the thanks I get? Well I guess I'll take what I can get. By the way. If there is any thing that a beautiful woman like your self needs. Healing or any other services that I can bestow up on you. Then feel free to call me any time. Day. In the dead of night. When ever... where ever-" Warren was cut off by Bucky who was now dragging him out of the apartment by the ear growling. When he finally opened the door to the apartment he said, "Thank you and good bye." Bucky slammed to door on the man before he landed on flat on his perfect ass. Steve was out the door in half a second out side helping the man out. Bucky made his way over to me and asked, "are you all healed?" I nodded but Bucky pierced to look over all of me... even places that weren't originally hurt. I think that he thought that the flirty Angel might have hurt me in some way or another. Bucky then asks again, "Are you alright?"

I smirked up at my handsome boyfriend and said, "Well I think I might be hurt here." I pointed at my elbow and he inspected it. I rolled my eyes and said, "I think you might need to kiss it to make it better." With out thinking Bucky kissed it instantly. Then confusion crossed his face as I continued, "And where I was shot still tingles." You take off your shirt again and lay on your back. Bucky kisses your lower back where the bullet had entered your body. You couldn't resist so you said, "and up my spin tingles." Bucky smiled against your skin as he slowly kissed up along your spine. When he reached your neck he kissed your jugular and you couldn't contain the moan that you had been resisting to escape your lips any longer. You felt Bucky grind a bit against your back as he kissed your neck deeply and bit it softly. Your hands shot around behind you to grip his hair and show your enjoyment. Bucky spun you around so that he was on top of you and you could feel his hard cock through his pants. You spread your legs and wrapped them around his waste so that you could bring him closer to you. His puples dilated with excitement before he stood up abruptly and left. When he came back he had Steve in toe. 

I couldn't help but not give them both the death glare as I yelled, "GET OUT!" I covered myself up hopefully before Steve could see anything. Steve just turned around and Bucky asked, "Why?" Anger filled my body as I said, "Because I'm going to have an organism while screaming your name. You can make me or I can make myself but Captain Fucking America will have nothing to do with it." Steve left laughing, and Bucky's jaw dropped I raised an eye brow and asked, "Are you staying or leaving?" Bucky left not shutting the door behind him. I stood up walked over and said, "To bad Bucky. I was really looking forward to having you thrust deeply inside me. If the screams of pleasure become to much for you though lover feel free to jack off out here in the living room. Not you though Steve. I don't want any part of you naked in my apartment." I let out a long exaggerated sigh as I shut the door behind me before I walked over to where my vibrator and lube was. I got the toy prepped and ready pretending that its shaft was Bucky's turning it on to its highest vibration and sliding it deep inside me slowly while remembering my dream last night and how sexy he had been in my dream as a cowboy. Only this time Bucky kissed me deeply as his hands pressed me up against the wall and his hand made his way up my dress. my hands tried to around his neck but his free hand pinned mine to the wall above my head as he kissed the sweet spot on my neck. I screamed out Bucky! as I pictured his hard cock sliding deep inside me while pressing me up against the hallway where anyone could walk out of there room and see us. A husky chuckle played in my ear as he pulled out and thrusted back deep inside me again with more vigor. I bit his ear while thrusting back and nibbling his ear making him groan. I couldn't help but moan out his name again louder. Bucky ripped the corset off my body and said "i wanna feel all of you." I began undoing his shirt exposing his perfectly sculpted body still thrusting in and out me with a speed that was making my body moan against once more. He pulled my dress over my head still not breaking speed once we were both naked he pulled me into him as groaned, "I need you Y/N. I need you to cum for me. can you do that for me doll?" I screamed, "God yes Bucky!" Each thrust bringing me closer to my climax. Picturing his perfect blue eyes wanting me. Needing me me to organism against his rock hard dick. He bit my neck again sending my body into ecstasy as I let go uncontrollably screaming out for him. I could feel the walls tighten around the long shaft that was inside me and I pictured what it would be like for him to cum inside me as I orgasmed. 

After my body had calmed down a little bit I exhaled as I removed the vibrator out of my now pulsing heat. It felt so empty now that my toy had been removed but I wanted Bucky to be inside me. I stared hungrily at the door wondering if Bucky had indeed touched himself out side of my door while listening to me moan out his name like it was a prayer. I laid in the bed in a calm ridding out my high from the pleasure that I was feeling. I stood up because I wanted to see his face now that I was through. I was curious on wheater he was staring hungrily at the door angry that he had missed out on the fun that I had partaken in my bed alone. I wanted to know that he knew that he missed out on one hell of a ride. I got dressed as quickly as I could which wasn't easy because my legs still felt like jelly from the pleasure. When I reached the door I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before I opened the door. What I found I was not expecting. Not only was Steve and Bucky out side my bedroom door to my apartment but so was Tony. Tony had a grin on his face a mile wide like he was a proud poppa, Steve was blushing profusely, and Bucky was just standing there staring at the door in awe like he could not believe what just happened. I gave Bucky a wink as I walked by the three men with out so much as saying a word. I went to my kitchen and began to make me and those who were living here some thing to eat for a well cooked dinner. 

Steve and Tony sat down on my couch and began to watch a movie. When Bucky finally joined us all back in the land of reality he came into the kitchen with panic spread through out his body. A smirk played on my lips as I asked, "why so nervous Fuck me? I mean Bucky." Bucky's jaw dropped and then he began to stammer out, "You just... in the bedroom... and... every one knows... that you were... about me?" I shrugged and then joked, "If you want next time I can scream out Warrens name instead if it upsets you so much that I was screaming yours. But I would truthfully rather be fantasizing about you." Bucky went full on maroon red as before he said, "I don't believe that you did it." I shook my head and steeped forward checking him out along the way seeing the big buldge that he had around his cock area. Stiff as a board you would wager you let out a slight moan as you looked upon it and then coyly met his eyes and said, "Next time that I'm screaming your name in throws of passion. Why don't you just come on into the room, and I'll show you just how real it is." I heard a moan escape Bucky's lips and it was better then the groans that I had imagined. I saw Tony and Steve's faces snap towards the Winter Soldier. Bucky then went even redder which I did not think was possible before he rushed out of my apartment to do lord knows what all the while covering his crotch. A part of me wondered if he had just jizzed in his pants and was covering the wet stain that now no doubtidly was covering up so that no one would see as he made his way into my bedroom. Steve stood up from the couch and asked, "What did you say to him?" I shrugged and said, " Who little ol' me? I said nothing... much?" A smirk played openly upon my face as I continued to make (Your favorite food) for every one to eat for dinner that night with out another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as I was setting up the table in the main common area for every one to eat dinner. Tony received a call for him to come down to the main lobby area to meet a guest that had just arrived. Tony left in a hurry. Bucky still hadn't come out of the bed room in my apartment. Just I placed the last glass on the table for dinner I said, "Steve. Can be a dear and go get the nervous nelly out of my bed room so that he can dinner?" Captain America nodded and left immediately to go retrieve the blue eyed wonder. Just then Tony came walking in with a military personnel I began to set up another place at the table for him and then the new arrival cleared his throat. When I looked up again I saw my brother Alec. I dropped the plate and it shattered into a million pieces. Alec placed his hat down on the table and said, "What? So happy to see me that your breaking things? Little cabbage I thought you surely would have grown out of this strange little habbit by now." I took off running and gave my big brother a giant bear hug. Alec was trying to say some thing sarcastic and light hearted to break the tension that now was escolating in the room just from his presence. When I got down I hit him up side the head and said, "Shut up ranger rover." I turned around to see a confused avenger team... well every accept Tony who knew who already knew him. I took my brother's hand in my own and said, "Alec this is the Avengers. You know Tony already. The sexy red head is Natasha Romanoff who is also known as the Black widow. You probably recognize Steve Rogers from your trading card collection... nerd. The cutie with glasses is Bruce Banner who some times turns into a green rage monster so... try not to piss him off. Please? And the tall drink of cool water is James 'Bucky' Barnes. Who you might remember reading about in your history books as the only person on Captain America's team to give his life for this country in his unit." Bucky took a step forward glaring at my brother and me holding hands. I then continued to say, "Everyone I would like you to meet my bother Alec. Who is just in time for dinner. You've always had impeccable timing old man." I stuck my tongue out at him as he bit at me making me jump out of his arms and run over to the table mumbling under my breath, "you beast." 

Alec was right on my heels and pulled out my chair for me to seat and I said, "Well at least the military hasn't stolen your manners." I went to sit down and he pulled it out further so that I landed flat on my butt. I wrapped my legs around his and brought him to the ground to join me as I rolled over on top of him and placed a knife to his throat. Alec laughed under me and said, "and I'm glad to see that working in that store of ours hasn't made you gone soft." I placed the knife back on the table and helped him up off the ground... every one was looking at us like we were weird. Just then Pepper walking into the room, gave Alec a light hug and kiss upon the check before sitting down. Me and my bother smirked at one another as we sat down and began to eat. Steve Cleared his throat and said, "Aren't we going to say grace?" Me and my brother looked at one another simultaneously with raised eye brows mouths full of food. He swallowed hard and sat up for his hero while nodding. I rolled my eyes as Bucky sat down next to me still a bit of confusion was washed upon his face. Alec then said, "I'll do it. After all its the least I can after not helping make another meal." I took a hold of Bucky and Alec's hands as Alec started, "Dear lord. I don't do this much but thank you for letting me come home once more. Letting my sister be alright. and yeah. Food. Amen." It was good enough for me I leaned into Alec's ear and said, "You don't have to humor him Alec." Alec snapped his fingers and then said, "Why Damn." Steve looked at him and said, "Language." Tony busted out laughing along with all the all the other Avengers accept Bucky who was what I imagine trying to figure out how to treat my bother. 

When dinner was finished I began to pick up all of the dishes and Alec smacked me hard right up side the head while saying, "Bad Y/N." I turned around and immediately punched him in the shoulder. Alec raised his hands and said, "You cooked. I clean." He put a firm hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down to my chair so that I would sit while he cleaned up. I gave him a forced smile and said, "I missed you so much... nerd." He smirked at me and said, "You love me and you know it." I nodded and began to laugh as I said, "Only because I don't have a choice." Alec balanced every one's plates as he made his way to the kitchen. Bruce then asked, "So how come you treat Y/N a lot differently then you treat Pepper?" All three of us looked down to the ground at the same time until I spoke up and said, "I'm the youngest. So i've always been this one's test dummy, punching bag, and any other evil plan he's masterminded." Pepper picked up her plate and said, "It's also different when you don't grow up together." I nodded and said, "That too. Not that you would have aloud him to put you in a make shift rocket and try to send you to outer space." Pepper smiled warmly as she nodded and helped Alec wash dishes.

Bucky leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I know this isn't the right time but when ever your brother heads back into active duty would you like to go out on another date with me?" Tony who I guess heard us said, "why don't you two go on a date tonight. It'll give Pepper and Alec time to catch up. Maybe create some of there own memories of their own." Alec then said, "Yeah if you want to go hang out with James Barnes don't let me stop you. Gosh I never thought I would say that phrase aloud." Steve raised an eye brow and then asked, "Care to share Y/L/N?" Alec nodded and said, "Well as a kid I always imagined what it would be like for my little cabbage to be with either James Barnes or Steve Rogers himself. Truthfully I would rather have it that she was with you Captain but... Bucky Barnes ain't bad either." I stood up and said, "Gee thanks. I'm so glad you approve." Alec raised an eye brow and asked, "Would it have stopped you if I didn't?" I shook my head no and we both laughed. I kissed Bucky on the head and went to go get ready. Before I walked out the door I said, "Pick me up at my apartment in a couple of hours?" Bucky stood up and nodded as I walked out the door. 

About an hour later I steeped out of my closet wearing a nice sweater, jeans, and boots. Alec raised an eye brow and said, "I can firmly tell you that is not a leaving the house outfit. That's the bottom layer of some thing that could become a leaving the house outfit... when you put a sweater or some thing on over it." I looked at it and said, "This is a sweater." Just then there was a knock on the door when I opened it Bucky walked in and Alec said, "A sweater is a big, baggy, shapeless thing which hides the human form. They are designed specifically for little sisters about to go on dates. Now go put on a sweater. She's not leaving until she puts on a sweater Barnes." Alec goes into your closet and pulls out the ugliest sweater that you have and exactly like he had described it. Shapeless and would show off none of your curves. You smiles as sweetly as you can as you look off your shirt right there in front of the two of them with the front door open exposing your neon blue push up bra and putting on the sweater of his choosing. Alec shakes his head while pinching the top of his noise and saying, "Classy." I kissed Alec on the check and said, "Don't wait up." I grabbed Bucky by the hand and we left the apartment in the hurry with Bucky blushing profusely. 

When we reached the lobby I said, "Sorry about my brother just showing up out the blue." Bucky intertwined my fingers with his as he said, "It's alright. Just a little more the Y/N puzzle. Pulse he seems like an interesting fellow." I caressed his face and said, "Careful handsome your age is beginning to show." He wrapped one of his hands behind my waist and asked as he pulled me closer into him, "Is that a bad thing?" I kissed him deeply and when I pulled away I said, "I'm beginning to get used to it." He placed a stay piece of hair behind my ear and said, "thank god. So where does a guy take a dame out on the town now a days?" I rested my forehead against his and then said, "well you could just take me back up stairs and ravage me through out the night." Bucky let out a soft moan but shook his head no as he said, "I don't want the winter soldier to take over. I would never forgive my self if I lost control and he killed you." I bit his lip and then said, "I don't think you have to worry about the winter soldier killing me. Pulse that side of you is kinda sexy." He raised an eye brow and asked, "really?" I nodded and responded, "Yeah if any thing he was mostly upset with me not being naked wiggling under him in bed. You might have a bit of competition." Bucky blushed but didn't turn his head away instead he lowered his hand from my waist to my butt and then raised an eye brow as if to ask 'Do I still have competition?' I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. When you pulled away from him I stared into his deep blue eyes and said, "If I cannot handle you at your worst Bucky then I don't deserve you at your best. So even in your darkest hour I'll be where you wish me to be. Even if that's half a world away. I love you, and the winter soldier will have to kill me to make me disappear from you. Face it James your stuck with me." Bucky picked me up in his arms and began to carry me back to my apartment as he said, "I think I can handle that." 

When we reach my apartment I unlocked the door and lead him into the bed room and said, "stay with me tonight." I kissed him deeply and when I pulled away to lock my bed room door he said, "I'm not ready to have sex with you." I kissed him deeply again before I pulled away and I asked, "Why?" Bucky placed a hand on my chest and said, "Because I'm afraid. Okay? I'm afraid that I'm not enough for you and that I never will be. I'm scared that if we do this than your gonna realize how fare beneath you I am and then I'm gonna loose you again." I pushed Bucky onto the bed and began to take off my shirt while saying, "We'll take this as slowly as you want okay?" Bucky turned his face away so that he was not looking at me in just a bra as he said, "What was that about taking this slow?" I lifted his eyes towards me and when his blushing eyes met mine I said, "I understand that you wanna take things slow. I don't wanna be that girl. The one that rushes and pressures you into sleeping with me, but I'm human." I unbuttoned my pants and slipped out of them not breaking eye contact from him for a moment. When they were completely off of me I said, "I'm a sinner and I lust for you James. I think about having sex with you at least a thousand times a day, and I know that you've watched me naked before." Bucky's eyes filled with concern as I turned around and removed my bra and under wear taking a deep breath before I turned around and said, "And now... I wanna see you see me." Bucky's eyes traveled along every curve of my body hungrily. I sat down next to him on the bed and looked into those baby blues as i said, "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to but I need to show you... I wanted you to see... to watch... to know that when ever your ready I will be too." I laid down on the bed and Bucky watched me with eyes that were hungry as I touched from my neck, over my breast, and then down to my soaking slits. Bucky turned his head so that he wasn't looking directly at me but I knew that he could still see me in his peripheral vision. I arched my back and breathily said, "Bucky. There's no need to hide your blushing eyes. I know that you wanna watch and I'm telling you that it's okay." the second I told him that it was okay his eyes locked onto mine in an instant. I slipped a finger into my growing heat and he bit his lower lip relishing the scene that was going on in front of him. I spread my legs open a little bit more so that he could see as much of me as he desired. Bucky then started to undo his button up shirt making my head snap back as I lightly moaned out for him. When I looked back at the man in front of me he had just about all his cloths off accept his underwear and long sleeve shirt. 

When I looked at his pants I saw that they were turned to shreds like he couldn't wait to undo them and slip out of them so he just tore then off of his body. Bucky was about to tear off his long sleeve shirt but he paused and couldn't seem to do it alone. I sat up on my knees on the bed in front of him and place my fingers at the hem of his shirt before I kissed him deeply. When we pulled apart I lifted his shirt off of his head, and I saw that it wasn't just his hand that was a machine it was his entire arm. All the way up to even include his shoulder. I couldn't help but touch it as I asked, "Can you feel it?" When I looked at Bucky's face his eyes were shut tight as if this was the first gentle touch he had ever had placed upon it as he nodded gently. I leaned forward and kissed the part that was integrated from man to machine. When I was done with his arm I kissed the scars that were all over his body. When I was half way down his chest Bucky said as his voice cracked, "You don't think I look monstrous then?" in between each kiss I said, "I think your beautiful like a work of art. Every scar a reminder of how fragile life is and you fought to stay alive." When I finished kissing almost every part of his body because the scars were trickled through out I laid back down and Bucky had a look of disbelief on his face as I reached over and grabbed my vibrator and applied lube to it as well as his now exposed cock. I realished the feel of his dick in my hands. When I pulled away to lay back down Bucky's eye stared at me more hungrily like I was a feast that he wanted to devour. I looked over his entire body taking in the site of the master piece in front of me. His more then average size cock and from glance measurements I could only guess that he was about 10 plus inches. Bucky stared into my eyes longingly and said, "I did watch you in the shower that day." His hand gripped his shaft and began to pump it back and forth. I slid the vibrator into my slick opening matching his pace with stride. Bucky let out a moan as he realized what you were doing. Mixing up his speeds just to verify that was in fact what I was doing, and met every stroke with his as I said, "I know you did handsome. I wanted you too. I was thinking about you jerking off to me. I wanted to the reason you came that day... I want to be the reason you cum now." Bucky groaned as his legs buckled out from under him and he toppled forward catching himself on his metal hand with out stopping his own pumping. 

Bucky stood back up and moved closer to me taking the vibrator out of my hands so that he could control it as he said, "I wanna make you scream my name." Bucky changed the speeds and pace unexpectedly sending you over the edge as you exploded with pleasure. Upon seeing that you had organism it sent him into over drive and he grabbed a cleanex to catch the cum that was coming out of his cock. You pushed his hand out of the way and caught what was left in your mouth so that you could taste him. It was sweet and smooth. You were able to easily swallow it in front of him. Bucky collapsed upon my bed and I curled up on top of him so that I could hear his heart beat as we went to sleep with out muttering another word. Just soft kisses until sleep over took us both.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky was thrashing around violently so I sleepily rolled off of him and before I knew it his hand was on my throat. His body still as stone above me and his hand hard as rock against my throat. I knew instantly that the Winter soldier had taken over Bucky once more and couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as he realized that I was naked under him. Or the slight giggle that escaped my lips when he asked, "Your naked?" I gripped his cock that was becoming increasingly aroused in my hand as he raised an eye brow and asked, "I'm naked?" I pumped his growing member a couple of times as I nodded and his grip on my throat relaxed along with the rest of his body. Curiosity got the best of me wondering what he would do if I stopped... not that I wanted to but... curiosity was getting the best of me. All most instantly when I stopped he pressed up closer to me and tightened his grip on my throat again as he growled, "Keep going." I couldn't contain the smirk that was beneath the surface of my face as I said, "Your sexy when you take charge."

The Winter Soldier relaxed and I took the opportunity to flip him over so that he was beneath me all the while still stroking his cock in my hand. When I was on top of him I looked into his dark blue eyes and said, "I like it a lot." I hungrily laid a line of kisses from his neck to his cock, and when I was half way down I stopped stroking making the super soldier growl at me. He didn't stop me though this time. I guess he was trusting that I had a good reason for it... and I did. When I reached his cock I licked a line from the bottom of his shaft to the head sending a shudder through out his body that made me squirm with delight over him. I stared into his eyes as I slid his head into my mouth. His hands went up and grabbed my head as if he was going to try to face fuck me and let my teeth rest half way through his shaft as to show him who was really in control right now. I wasn't about to put up with any of that shit and he stopped immediately and gabbed ahold of my head board instead. I continued to slide his big shaft in and out of my mouth making sure not to touch it with my teeth again. Twisting my tongue over it as I moved my mouth skill fully over his member. Until he came in my mouth. His cum tasted different this time. Bitter and a little cold. I went to the bath room and spit it out of my mouth because I could not bare to swallow. 

When I came back in I laid beside him. He laid on top of me again and asked, "What's my mission?" I looked into his eyes and said, "eat me." He immediately bit down as hard as he could on my shoulder making me scream, "Stop! You cannibal! Not eat me... but eat me." The Winter Soldier stared at me in confusion and said, "I don't understand." I took his metal fingers and placed them on my pooling heat. The cold sensation sent a shiver down my spine and I could see the hunger in the Winter Soldiers eyes. I leaned up and whispered in his ear softly, "Have you ever eaten an ice cream cone?" The shook his head no and I chuckled before I said, "Put your tongue there and move it around like this." I kissed him deeply making sure to stroke his tongue with my own twisting it inside his until he pulled back and his member was hard once more. He nodded while saying "Yes ma'am", forcefully spread my legs apart, and stuck his head right next to my pooling wet pussy. He looked up as if now he was asking permission so that he knew he was actually doing it what I wanted and not miss interpreting things again. I nodded and said, "Gently. Don't draw more blood." The winter soldier flicked his tongue in my clit and my head flew back in pleasure. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight as he continued to lap up the slick that was perturbing from my slits. I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted up my hips so that he would have a better vantage.

His tongue danced deep and fast with in my heat sending pleasure thought out my body until I screamed out his name. He stopped and screamed out, "God Bucky don't stop!" I bucked against his mouth longing for him to finish what he had started. Bucky let go of my hand and pulled my legs up closer to his mouth and began to stroke across my clit while sliding two fingers deep inside my opening. His fingers went deep and fast inside me sending shivers down my whole body as pleasure swept over me. My pussy tightened as I orgasmed while squealing his name almost like a prayer. Happily exhausted you sunk down into the bed and pulled Bucky on top of you kissing his neck as you said, "You are so incredible." I looked into his eyes and saw that they were the lighter color of my Bucky and asked, "when you resurface lover?" I kissed him deeply and when he pulled away he responded, "tongue deep inside you my sweet." I moaned and pulled my self closer to him remember the events that just happened and said, "You are really good at that." He looked at me worried and asked, "What all did you do with the Winter Soldier?" 

I rolled over on top of him and then said, "well first he woke me, then he realized we were naked, then I gave him a blow job-" Bucky cut me off and asked, "He didn't make you did he?" I nuzzled my nose into his neck, kissed it and said, "No. I did it willingly. He came in my mouth and it tasted bitter. How come yours I could consume forever but his is more bitter than coffee?" Bucky looked upset as he blushed and I continued, "Then he asked me what his mission was so I told him to eat me. Then he bit me like he was some sort of cannibal." Bucky chuckled but still had a concerned look on his face like he was worried so I asked, "What's wrong handsome?" Bucky looked away from my eyes as he asked, "Do you like him more then me?" I leaned in closer to him and said, "I'm not sure how I feel about the Winter Soldier but I love you... Some times I cannot help but wonder though... Is he attracted to me because of the way you feel about me... or are you attracted to me because the Winter Soldier wants me." Bucky reached up and as he caressed my check and said, "I think he wants you because I need you." I cuddled him and kissed his chest as we both feel back asleep. 

When I awoke the next morning I reached over in search for Bucky but I didn't find him any where in bed. When I looked around I could not find a note that had been left and I couldn't help but be more then a little hurt. I put on my soft plush robe and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. When I was finishing up the pancakes made in bacon grease I felt some one try to kiss my neck and I recoiled away from it. A pair of strong hands wrapped around my waist and a husky voice whispered in my ear, "What's wrong?" I put the last pancake on a plate and said, "I don't know what the rules were 50 plus years ago but now days if you leave a naked girl in bed along you at least leave a note." Bucky spun me around and said, "I thought I had more time before you woke up. I-I-I had to take a cold shower so that I wouldn't wake you up and do unspeakably naughty things to you. You just looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake you." My brother entered the apartment and asked abruptly, "so how was the sex?" I through a towel at him and said, "we didn't have sex." Alec raised an eye brow at Bucky and asked, "Are you broke barnes?" Bucky tightened his muscles around me before he kissed my temple and left the apartment. Alec laughing as the door slammed behind him. I looked at my brother and said, "Bucky's Penis isn't broken douche. He's just not ready." Alec suddenly got very serious and then asked, "So he's crazy?" I poured my brother a cup of coffee and said, "He's old fashioned." Alec raised and eye brow and asked, "are you sure he's not gay?" A blush swept across my face as Alec laughed again and said, "I knew it. You little minx. You too might not have had sex but you totally got naked. Good for you." 

I put my cup of coffee down unable to stay in the apartment any longer because the heat in my face was becoming almost to much to bare. Before I reached the door to exit the apartment Alec asked, "Do I need to worry?" I spun around and asked, "If I told you not too would it stop you?" Alec shook his head no and said, "Probably not." We both laughed and Alec continued, "I missed you little sister. Just be careful I don't wanna see you hurt." I nodded and with that Alec got up kissed me on the check and left my apartment. When I open the door to let him out Nat was walking by and just smirked at me. I blushed profusely knowing that she no doubtidly heard every little moan groan and sexual noise that happened in my room last night. I waved was about to shut the door when I heard Steve shout, "Y/N hold up." Alec left with a head nod as Captain America ran into my apartment. I shut the door behind him and go back to the kitchen to pour him a cup of coffee. When you hand him the cup Steve looks at you all concerned and says, "Bucky told me what happened." I took a sip of my coffee and then asked, "Well where is he. I would really like a repeat." Steven then had a blush steal his eyes as he looked away from me trying to hid them as he said, "Be careful around the Winter Soldier. One wrong move and he-" I cut him off knowing that it was to late to be reading me the warning label that should have come with my boyfriend and said, "He might what? Fuck me to death? I can think of worse ways to die." Steve turned away from me. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or angry so I continued as I made my way to the door to open it to show him out, "The winter soldier is good with his tongue but Bucky is so much better. If you see my lover tell him I'll be naked in my bed waiting for him." You smirked as Captain America left covering his face with both hands so that I would not be aloud to look upon his face. I laughed as I shut the door and went to go put on some cloths because if I was to be naked then I wanted it to be Bucky's choice to have me that way.


	10. Chapter 10

I barely had time to put on my cloths before there was a sound of some one nervously trying to put a key in the lock to open it. I walked over and opened the door to reveal Bucky beat red and nervously moving around. When I open the door he gives me a sheepish smile as he walks into the room. I lean into him and kiss him gently after I say, "Hello handsome." When I pulled away to shut the door I couldn't help but notice the confusion on Bucky's face. I raised an eye brow after closing the door and he asked, "You're wearing cloths?" I nodded as I began to play with the muscles on his arms lightly. I nodded as I asked, "Did Steve tell you I was naked?" Bucky looks away embarrassed and simply nods. So I asked another question that now itching on my mind, "And you came running?" I took a step in front of his eye line so that he was now looking me in the eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded once more while bitting his lip. I reached up to caress his face as I said, "I figured we could cuddle and watch movies today." Bucky looked away from me again disappointment flowing through out his body but he nodded in agreement. I leaned into him even more so that my lips brushed against the ear that was now facing me and gently said barley loud enough to be considered a whisper, "Clothes are optional. I just wanted to leave the option to you." His body tensed next to me almost to stone and when I pulled away I saw the giant smile plastered on his face. When I had backed away from him long enough to see it he soon engulfed me in a passionate kiss while ripping the shirt off of my body. He managed to say through the passionate kiss, "I think you should aways be naked." I began to unbutton his pants in response and said, "I refuse to be naked alone." Bucky pulled away from me to start working on my bra and huskily said, "Fair enough." When we both managed to successfully rip off one another's cloths I looked into his eyes and asked, "What do you wanna do with me now that I'm at your mercy?"

Bucky's eyes widened and I could tell that he hadn't thought that far ahead yet. With a guilt ridden face he pointed to the T.V. and asked, "Watch movies? cuddle?" I laughed as I nodded and went to grab a silk sheet from my bed so that I could have some thing to wrap myself in since people had been running in and out of my apartment all morning. When I walked back into the room I stood in the door way looking at him for a moment as I took in the sight of him naked on my couch. When he noticed my longing gaze he raised an eye brow and said, "I've seen that look before." I rolled my eyes and began to make my way to the couch as he continued, "Yeah. The first time you gazed into my eyes. You had the same look what does it mean?" I laid my head down in his lap and answered, "that I want you. Badly." Bucky bit his lower lip and said, "I know what you mean. The sight of you naked... Damn." I bit my own lip and said, "Yeah well. If you wanna see me naked more then we should really have more nights like last." Bucky cocked his head to the side and asked, "What do you mean?" I licked the tip of his cock and replied, "If you keep eating me out like you did last night. I might forget the meaning of the word clothes all together." Bucky looked down and sheepishly said, "I didn't start that." I licked his cock from the base to the tip and it sent a shiver through out his body before I replied, "No but you finished it." I slid his dick into my mouth and his head trough back against the back of the couch as he moaned. I smiled as I slid him deeply in and out of my mouth. His hand gently ran through my hair and to the small of my back where he began to scratch lightly at me going up my spine. I quickened my pass at this sudden and unexpected show of tenderness that I found incredibly sexy. This side of him was a very tender lover that a girl could get used to. I wrapped my tongue around his cock and went deeper onto his cock with each stroke that brought him closer to his cumming point. I could feel it begin to raise in my hand that was holding his shaft steady. A smirk played on my face as I sped up and waited for the explosion of passion to enter my mouth. 

When it came it was sweet and I swallowed with no problem. I felt my self wanting more and was about to continue to give him head till he came again when I heard a nock on the door. I rolled my eyes and said, "If that's Steve. You REALLY have to talk to him about getting himself a girlfriend of his own." Bucky nodded and I wasn't even sure I heard a word I just said. I kissed his neck and said, "I will be right back lover." He pulled me on top of him and said, "Just don't answer it." The knocking happened again louder and I knew exactly who it was. I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Go away Tony!" I heard a key on the door knob, spun around and shouted, "I'm naked in here!" There was a paused and then a more frantic sound like he was racing me to my cloths. I put wrapped the blanket around me and made it to the door first though. He simply said, "Damn." I smirked at the billionaire as he pushed the door open more to see who the lucky lad was... as if he didn't already know. No doubt Jarvis told him what was going on which is why he was here right now. Bucky jumped and covered himself with a pillow. Tony laughs and handed me an invitation to a masquerade ball up stairs in the common room. When I looked up at Tony again he said, "All the lovely ladies are allowed to come in silk blankets if they want." Tony then turned his amusement to the naked man on my couch and added, "All sexy killers are required to wear tuxes though. I'm glad to see your... member? wasn't effected by the uh-- Winter." Tony could barely get the last part of his mouth because he was laughing so hard. Before I shut the door I said, "I know your jealous Tony. Pepper's told me all about why you buy all your little toys. It really is a shame that you have such a small... member." I shut the door in Tony's blank confused expression.

When I turned around Bucky too had his jaw wide and I admitted, "Okay. Pepper didn't actually say he had a small dick. I made it up. But did you see the look on his face?" Bucky began to laugh and I couldn't help but ask, "So you really aren't ready to have sex with me?" He stood up his cock as hard as a rock and said, "I could be persuaded." I back up into the bedroom while saying, "I don't want to persuade you. I want you to want it... me. I can wait." Bucky followed me step for step when we reached the bed room Bucky closed the door and when he turned around swept me up into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist and he kissed me passionately up against the wall. Bucky took his metal fingers and began to caress the flaps of my pulsing heat. My arms entangled themselves with him his hair as I nipped at his neck wanting more. When he began to tease me with his cock my head flew back against the wall hitting it with a loud thud. Bucky was rubbing his cock against my now soaked opening. He laid passionate kisses along my neck until he reached my lips and before he kissed me passionately he said, "I love you." Then as he slowly began to press him self inside me I could feel every inch of him. It was unbearably slow but he never broke the passion of the kiss while he did it. When he was finally fully inside me he said, "I just thought you should know." He stopped his body from moving entirely letting me adjust to the length of his cock that still was not fully inside me but had hit the back of my wall. I looked at him and said, "I thought you weren't ready." Bucky reached up and caressed my face as he responded huskily, "I regretted not being inside you last night. God you feel good. Better than I had imagined." I rocked my hips against his causing him to slide deeply in and out of me a few times while searching his face wondering if this was okay. I took Bucky moaning loudly as permission and speed up my pass making sure to bring him out as much as I could and thrust him deep inside me once more.

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his ear, "I want you so badly." Bucky kissed my neck with a hunger in it I had never felt in my life, before he backed away slowing us both down and said, "Another time I would gladly just fuck your brains out, but I want this..." Bucky touched my heart with his hand above where my heart was pounding trying to escape my chest. Bucky's eyes met my own and he continued to say, "I want to make love for the first time, and I want it to be with you." Bucky pushes him self deeper inside me pushing the wall back a little bit more. The pain hurt but between the words and the pain that felt so right I couldn't help but scream. Bucky watched me but continued to repeat his movements skillfully and making sure to hit my g-spot repeatedly with every slow passionate thrust. I grabbed ahold of him tightly matching him stroke for stroke while I bit his shoulder trying not to loose control. I couldn't take it any more so I purred in his ear, "Bucky. I can't take this anymore. Love me later. loose your self in my now." Bucky bit my sweet spot and I screamed with pleasure again as he became a wild beast pounding into me and across my g-spot. When his hand began to rub my clit I screamed, "Right there James! God I love you!" and began to claw at his back in an uncontrollable passion. Bucky pressed me hard against the wall so hard that I couldn't move my self to stroke him any more. He pinned my hands above my head and kissed my sweet spot until I was practically begging him to cum in me. When I finally felt the first drop in me I screamed so loudly with orgasmic pleasure I was sure all of New York City heard. 

When we finished Bucky carried me to the bed and toppled down onto me while asking, "How did I get so lucky?" I kissed him deeply once more and bit his lip. When I pulled away I said, "I'm the lucky one." He held me tightly and shook his head no letting me know that he disagreed. We laid there in pure bliss until my stomach started to rumble.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How is it that he always gets the girl?...."

(While you and Bucky are in the bedroom Steve is standing out side the door of your apartment.)

***Outside the door***

Natasha was coming back from her 6 mile morning run when she see's Steve standing out side Y/N apartment. She slowly removes the ear buds out of her ears and raises an eye brow as if it ask 'What you doing?' without actually having to say a word. Steve looks at the assassin and says with pain filling his voice, "You were right. I'm jealous." Natasha rolls her eyes because she saw this coming a mile away. Steve more defensively but still hurtfully says, "I was gonna ask her out on a date. That's why when we were in (Your chosen town) I went back to her coffee nook the second time but... How is it that he  _always_ gets the girl? Since I've come back I've been looking  _everywhere_ for someone who is smart and kind. Months I've looked. I get a tip on where Bucky might be and I go there not expecting much. I figured he had moved on. And... I meet this beautiful Goddess who is already falling for  **him**. She knew him and protected him... from me. He's back what? A week if that and... How is he so lucky Nat?" The female assassin shrugs at the super soldier and responds, "I don't know. As long as they are both happy should that be all that matters?" Just thing a soft scream came from the apartment. Nat said, "Maybe they are watching a scary movie. She is such a scaredy cat." Steve shakes his head and says, "I wish-" Nat cut him off and said, "Stop. Bucky's happy. Y/N is happy. And do you really want to be the guy to ruin that?" Just then another louder scream came from the apartment and Steve immediately ripped the door off of the hinges.

He ran into the room with Romanov close on his heels gun drawn and ready to take down anything that crossed her path. They were both checking the corners when another scream filled the apartment only this time there were words, "Right there James! God I love you!" Steve's head snapped to the side to look at the ground like he had just been slapped. Nat put her gun back in place as she said, "We'll that's a relief. No attack. Just sex." Steve still not looking up from the spot of the floor stood still as the mountains as he said, "I think I would have preferred an attack." Nat slapped him on the back and said, "she'll be pissed when she finds out you ripped the door off the hinges... again. You really have to stop doing that Captain." Steve simply nodded while not saying a word. Soon all was quite through out the apartment. Nat walked over and grabbed Y/N tool box before handing to the heart broken boy, handed it to him and said, "Be a good stalker and fix it." Steve smiled lightly as Natasha smirked and left the apartment. Shaking her head at the once again broken door. 

(Back to your point of view)

***Inside the bedroom***

I rolled over on top of my lover and kissed the crook of his strong neck. I sat up and stared into his eyes and said, "I'm hungry. Do you want anything?"  Bucky bit his lower lip while staring at my naked body and said, "You. Covered in chocolate." I gave him an eskimo kiss and nodded while saying, "That could be arranged." I get up and put on one of his shirts. Bucky shakes his head no while saying, "Never mind the chocolate. Just get your sexy self back in here... quickly." I walked over to him as he sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed a stay hair behind his ear and said, "Alright but... your drinking water when I come back." Bucky placed a gentle kiss upon my lips and said, "Trying to keep me hydrated? I like it." I kissed Bucky's head and began to leave the room when I heard him whine. He laid back down on the bed and asked, "What no kiss good bye?" I rolled my eyes and blew a kiss to him which he cought by bitting it in the air making us both laugh as I left the room. 

Not more than 5 steps in I noticed that the door had been ripped off its hinges but I was still to much on an orgasmic high to really care. I was very confused and kinda wondering if me and the naked man in my bed had fucked through a giant battle and asked, "What the-" Steve stood up at the sound of my voice and said, "I was passing by and heard you scream. I was worried... I'm fixing it." I couldn't help but laugh as I said, "Well... I guess... thanks for caring Rogers. I'm starved. Do you want some thing to eat?" Steve shakes his head as he turns his attention back to the door and asks in an annoyed voice, "Work up an appetite?" I blush openly as I made my way to the kitchen and say, "Kinda. Why don't you stay after you fix that door. The three of us can eat. Who knows maybe you can even learn how to not hate me." Steve chuckles but nods in agreement. I began make pizza rolls in the oven and set the timer as I said, "Great. I guess I should put on pants and tell that cool drink of water in my bed to get out here and help you with that door."

I skipped back into the bedroom and jumped onto his lap. Pressing his half hard member across my slits. Bucky immediately began to grid against me and I couldn't control the moan that left my lips. Bucky huskily said, "You decide against refreshments love?" I bent down and kissed him passionately. He rolled me over so that he was on top of me and getting ready to slide deeply inside me. I looked at him sadly and said, "Steve ripped the door off the hinges again." Bucky's entire body stopped and his head dropped down into the crook of my neck. I continued and said, "He heard me screaming and thought I was in danger. You love me and I'm sure he just didn't want to see you hurt again." Bucky nods before he bites my neck causing me to moan loudly again. He sat up questionly and asked reluctantly, "I have to get out of bed and help him fix that damn door don't I?" I nodded and ask, "Do you could also tell him that the front door will  _never_ be locked again?" A smile filled Bucky's face as he nodded with a chuckle. When he began to get up I couldn't help but whine at the prospect of his cock not being pressed up against my heat anymore. Bucky raised an eye brow and I sheepishly admitted, "I want to be this close to you for at least another minute." Bucky bent down and kissed me deeply while he began to play just the tip with me. Making my whole body quake. After what seemed like to short of a time he sat up, got off me, and began to put on his pants. I rolled over and simply said, "tease." Bucky pointed to him self and shook his head. He then leaned over me and said, "Oh no. I'm just... Yeah. I'm a tease." He placed a quick kiss on my lips before he walked out of the room not bothering to put on a shirt. 

I rolled out of bed and put on a pair of pants myself. Leaving Bucky's shirt on. I put my hair up into a messy bun and went to exit the door when I heard the two men talking. Bucky, "You really have to stop breaking down her door punk." I covered my mouth to prevent my self from laughing. Steve, "I know I was just... worried." Bucky, "I know I'm dangerous, but... I would never hurt her." Steve, "I know you lover her and I can't say I blame you. That doll of yours is a real catch and I don't want to see anything bad happen to her." I couldn't help but feel a little bit confused at Rogers statement. All this time he had acted like the could barely stand me. My thoughts were cut off by Bucky who said, "I would die before I let her even so much as get a paper cut." Every thing was quite for a few minutes until I heard Steve practically yell, "Bucky what in the world happened to your back?!?!" That was my que. I ran into the room to inspect Bucky's back and said, "My bad. I guess I scratched you a little to hard. I'm really really really-" Bucky spun around and kissed me deeply to cut me off. When he pulled back he asked, "Turned on? Because I am. Just remembering you..." Bucky cut himself off and kissed me deeply once more until Steve cleared his throat. Bucky turned back to his oldest friend and asked, "was I always turned on by the scratching and biting? The details are still a little fuzzy." Steve simply scratched the back of his head and nodded yes. I kissed Bucky's back just as the timer went off of me to get the food out of the oven.

I put the food on three plates and sat them down at the table for us all to eat together. I turned to the boys and asked, "What do you want to drink?" Steve sat down and said, "Apple juice please ma'am." I nodded and looked at Bucky who said, "Water and a glass of fine wine." I blushed and went to go get us all some thing to drink. I heard Steve ask Bucky, "Since when do you like fine wine?" Bucky, "Since Y/N handed me a glass." I laughed and brought them the three glasses. I put the wine and water in front of Bucky while saying, "If you want something else handsome I can get it for you. You don't have to drink the wine if you don't want to." Bucky took a drink and said, "I don't want anything else lover. I want to be drinking what ever it is that you are." I blushed as I handed Steve his apple juice and returned to the kitchen to get my self a glass of wine and brought back the freshly opened bottle. The air was tense until Steve began to laugh when he noticed that we were all just eating pizza rolls. The super soldier held one up and said, "Wow. If I had known you were going all out I would have brought some bread sticks." Bucky laughed and responded saying, "Shut up and eat punk. Your lucky she's nice enough to put on pants." Steve looked at me and it was different than the other times he had. It was softer almost... endearing. I rolled my eyes and said, "Actually he's lucky he caught me in a happy high." Bucky wiggled his eye brows and said, "if that's the case then I will never let you leave the bedroom again." I threw my napkin at him and said, "I am not your sex slave mister." Bucky bit his lip as he took another drink of wine and said, "No. You most certainly are not. I just meant... I always want you in bed." Steve cleared his throat again and I said with a blush covering my cheeks, "Maybe we should try a conversation that is less... sex, and more... every one involved." Steve raised his glass to second the motion. I chuckled as Bucky simply nodded. Every thing was quite for a few minutes until Steve asked, "how is your art coming? Have you done anything new yet?" I shook my head no and said, "I just haven't had enough time. Between being shot and all... I just... Haven't." Steve nods to show that he under stood and then said, "Well I would love for you to make some thing for my apartment. Its so bare and lifeless. I was wondering if you could help me out." I sat up at the prospect of another job to keep me entertained her in New York and asked, "Well what were you thinking? Do you want a whole new look for it or just a painting?" Bucky began to pick up all of our plates and took them to the kitchen. I heard the water running and knew that Bucky was washing the dishes. I hold up a finger and say, "I'll let you think about that and what you want for just a moment."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I kissed my lover's back, gently hugged him and said, "Thank you." Bucky lifted my hand to his lips and squeezed my hand before saying, "Its alright. You cooked. Its the least I could do. Go talk to Steve. He really has no taste and could really use your help. Plus... I think it would be good for you two to play nice for awhile." I turned him around and said, "I know that its really been hard on you to see us fight. That's why... I'm willing to try to be his friend." Bucky wrapped me in a hug and said, "You really are some thing special." I saw the bit mark that I had left on his shoulder and said, "Gosh. I am sorry. You heal right? like fast?" He nodded and said, "Perks of the Winter Soldier." Steve had walked in just in time to say, "Yeah and Y/N is just a Bucky Barnes bonus." Bucky swooped down and laid a chaste kiss on my lips before turning around and beginning dishes once more. 


	12. Chapter 12

(Your POV)

Steve had come over to my apartment to have a meeting as too what he wanted to have done to his apartment. He was trying and failing to explain to me his life style and personal style. Steve, "Well... I don't need much to be happy, and I'm hardly in my room. So the basic necessities should be good. Bed, fridge, stove, oven, and table." I rolled my eyes as I raised an eye brow while asking, "So... this thing to make you a super soldier did it take away all taste or style or did you never have any to begin with?" Steve's jaw tightened and I could tell that I had just insulted him. I don't know what had gotten into me but a smirk left my lips... this whole playing nice thing really wasn't working out. At least I was trying... not very hard apparently but... still E for effort. Steve threw his hands up into the air in defeat and almost yells, "Well if your so cleve, than why don't you just figure it out yourself?" I took a sip of the tea that I made before I responded in a perfectly even tone, "I would be glad to." Steve took a couple of deep breaths and then reluctantly said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive." The smirk on my face grew as I replied, "Its quite alright. I knew perfectly well when I took this job that you already found me insufferable. I would have been surprised if you did not crack at least once through out this whole process." Steve sat down next to me once more at the table and said, "I do not find you insufferable Y/N. Its just... you have a talent for getting under my skin is all." I couldn't help but laugh as I managed to chuckle out, "My brother will be glad to hear that him and the great Captain America have some thing in common."

Steve and my self laughed for a good minute before he asked, "Would it please you if I got to know your brother better while he is in town?" I couldn't help but smile as I responded, "It would make him very happy. He's looked up to you since before I can remember." Steve looked into my eyes with such an intensity that it almost startled me as he asked once more, "Would it please **_you_** if I got to know your brother better?" I nodded my head yes and answered, "His happiness is my happiness. So yes... it would please me if his childhood hero took time to get to know him better before he headed back into active duty." Steve nodded and then said, "Than... I will do it... for _**you**_." I raised an eye brow and asked, "Why would you do that for me?" Steve swallowed hard and than said, "Because I would like there to be a peace between us. This... what you are doing here for me it is your offering to a new peace between us. I would like to do something for you to show you that I am just as committed to keeping our fighting at bay." I stood up as I declared, "You are extremely odd Rogers. I am going to work on a few presentations for you for your room and then begin on a painting that will work for any of the options." Steve stood up and said, "Well I should go find Bucky. I have no doubt that he is lost in a sea of tux's trying to find some thing of worthy caliber to wear this evening."

I rolled my eyes remember what tonight was and said, "Oh but of course the annual Stark Masquerade ball. Its not like Tony would ever let any of us forget." Steve laughed and then asked, "why do you dis-like Tony so much? You seem to hate him more than you hate me. Not that I can blame you or anything." I rolled my eyes and then began to start rather wishing that Steve had not asked such a question, "Well... Tony he thinks that the world revolves around him because he thinks he is just SO great. The narcissistic prick thinks that he can get who ever he wants when ever he wants them. Did you know that he rejected my sister at least half a dozen times until she finally moved on to some one else and then and only than did he decide that she was worthy of his attention? Why she is into him I will never be able to fathom because it is he who is not good enough for my sister not the other way around." I took a deep breath before adding, "For the record Steve... I do not hate you." Steve moved closer to me and asked with his ear perking up, "You don't?" I shook my head no and than said, "I don't in fact... I think that you rather fun to torture. It gives me great entertainment to mess with your mind. I am sorry if I do go to far sometimes though... I do want you to know that it is all in good fun. I only said that I disliked you so because that is how you claimed to feel about me."  Steve laughed and then said, "well is there anything that I can do to help improve my standing with you?" I nodded and said with all seriousness, "treat me better."

Steve looked down and away from me as he let my words seek into his thoughts. After a moment he nodded and said, "I do that. I promise that from now on I will treat you better Y/N." I nodded and replied, "Good. In that case I should get to work. Now I don't want to hear any complaints about how your room turns out." Steve rolls his eyes and than says, "I make you no promises." A smirk plays on my lips as I say, "I would certainly hope not." Steve goes to the door but before he exited stopped and confessed, "I do not hate you either Y/N... in fact my feelings for you are quite the opposite." I raised and eye brow than asked, "really?" Steve rolled his eyes before he added, "Don't let it go to your head or anything. Your way to cocky as it is." I laughed and as he was about to exit I asked, "So... You enjoy my torture?" Steve chuckled and than replied, "like would be to strong of a word, but... I do enjoy your sprit. You could say that it keeps me on my toes." I smiled and then said, "well I'll be sure to never change then... I would hate for you to get bored." Steve gave me a slight smile that did not seem to reach his eyes before he exited my apartment.

I immediately went to work on the painting laying down a base coat for red. While allowing the paint to dry I began to work on the presentations deciding to go with Motor Cycle Madness, All American Boys Club, and Cookie Cutter's Paradise. With Motor Cycle Madness I wanted to play on his love for his transportation. All American Boys club I wanted to play up a whole bachelor pad vibe with a twist of patriotic duties. Than with Cookie Cutter's Paradise I wanted to give him a little slice of what I thought his home must of been like back in the 1940's before he went off to war. Once I was done making the presentations I began to work on the finer details. White splatters sprinkled about the canvas, and a blue motor cycle in the left corner. Leaning up against it his shield and a snipper rifle that I had head Steve speak in passing was Bucky's weapon of choice. In the top left corner I made a sellout of Captain Rogers and the Winter soldier with their arms wrapped around each other in a warm embrace. To show their brotherly love like bond that they seemed to share with one another, and a representation that no matter what happens my hope will be that they will always find their way back to one another.

Just as I finished with the last stroke Bucky came busting into the apartment saying, "Well it took forever but with Steve's help I finally found a tux to wear to Starks stupid... Wow. Did you do that?" I nodded and said, "yup. Its for Captain Rogers. Do you think he'll like it?" Bucky wrapped his arms around my waist and then said, "If he does not than I might just have to steal it for myself." He kissed my neck and than I said, "Well if you want a painting of your own then I'm sure that could be arranged." Bucky than stuck his hand into my paint and than said, "Hum... and perhaps I can even help." He than smeared the paint on my face and I gasped while saying, "You little.." I thank stuck my own hand into paint and than smeared in all over his face. We both laughed and than he shouted, "You minx." I then dodged as he threw some paint in my direction and it hit the wall behind me. I than smeared some on his shirt getting it all over his flesh arm. Bucky than took a whole can and poured it on top of my head. I whipped my eyes free of the paint and then tried to tackle him to the ground while laughing at my own failed attempt because Bucky had caught me and not fallen down. 

He took my face in-between his hands and kissed me deeply. I smiled into him and than he said, "I think this is my greatest work of art yet." I placed my head upon his chest and than happily stated, "I think this is the most fun I've had with paint in a long time." He began to take off my cloths and then asked, "would you like to take a shower with me to get cleaned up for tonight?" I nodded and then said, "I guess but only if you agree to dance with me tonight." He took his cloths of himself as well and then asked, "Why wait until tonight? Why not dance with you now?" We both undressed each other as we danced our way to the bathroom and I than answered, "cause there is not music." He took my hand and placed it above his chest as he touched above where my own is and then stated, "Between us there will always be a music that no one else can hear. Listen carefully my love... Do you not hear it?" I leaned up and kissed him deeply with a smile plastered upon my face. When we pulled away I wrapped my arms around his neck and replied, "Hear it or not. Music or not. I would dance with you forever. Regardless." Bucky scooped me up into his arms and the stepped into the shower. With one hand he played with my paint ridden hair and the other turned on the shower.

He placed me under it and gently washed away all the paint from my body. Inspecting it and revilling in it before he pushed me against the wall and began to kiss my neck. Nibbling at places that I moaned when ever he kissed. Sending tingles and pleasurable waves through out ever fiber of my being. He lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his neck and my woman hood firmly in place in front of his lips. He than looked up at me with his warm blue eyes before he gave a gentle lick to my now pulsing pussy that longed for him to devour. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth while he waited for permission I took a deep breath and then gave a slight nod. Before even so much as another heart beat could happen his tongue was deep inside me. My head thrusted back against the tile wall with a loud thud and a gasp escaped my mouth. He twirled around his tongue inside me as he reached up and grabbed my ass firmly to keep me in place. When he removed his tongue from my slits he nibbled the flaps a little bit sending a sense of pleasurable pain that made me curl my fingers into his brown hair in approval of such actions. Bucky began to lick fast, deep, and quick all around and over my slick. Devouring it like I so wished that he would. My hips began to move in unison to his tongue, and unable to control myself any long. I let out a scream of enjoyment.

Bucky dropped me from shoulders and then slammed his rock hard dick into me repeatedly. I moaned into his ear as I nibbled wanting him to know how much I was enjoying it. My mind couldn't think of words to say to him and my body could not stop moving in sync with his. Trying to match him thrust for thrust which proved to quite difficult because as he picked up speed it was to fast for me to match his pace. It was like no experience I had ever had before. I could feel my legs begin to numb underneath his own as I cried out his name like a prayer. My legs buckled and I could feel myself tighten around him as he brought me ever closer to orgasmic bliss. He turned my head to the side and bit down hard onto my jugular. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to slow down the blood flow my head began to feel lighter and my pleasure increased once more. As I could no longer help but to feel a release as he came inside me. When he pulled his head away from my neck and released my head I could feel his body quaking just as much as my own. He kept me pinned up against the wall for what seemed like only minutes before the water went cold. He quickly turned it off and then wrapped me in a towel.

When we exited from the bathroom my siblings were sitting on the couch. Alec looked at me with a raised eye brow and asked, "Did you enjoy your shower?" I heard Bucky swallow hard and then say, "I'm gonna... yeah." than he disappeared into our bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh as I asked my older brother, "Wow. Your judgmental eyes never seems to weaver do they?" He shook his head as Pepper said, "We are only worried-" I cut her off and said, "Worried? About me? That's funny. Considering you your self are dating Iron man and you dear brother get more action than a slot machine in Vegas. Why is it always me that gets the both of yours judgement?" Both of them look down you continue, "I know that you both love me but stop questioning every choice I make. Bucky makes me happy... So please... just let me be happy. No judgement and no scolding. Please." Alec just nodded but Pepper tried to speak. Alec held up and hand to stop her as he said, "She's right. We shouldn't judge her based on her choices when ours ourselves have been known to make bad ones. She's earned her right to a few bad ones her self." I nodded and managed to mutter out a thank you. Alec pointed to the bedroom door and said, "Go put on cloths so we can all go shopping and get ready for the night. Do tell Barnes that... I do not disapprove nor do I care that you two are having sex. He has not yet made a bad impression upon me." I nodded and went to the door when I opened it Bucky was standing there with a glass up to the door so that he could hear better. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him. He gave me a sheepish smile and let me passed him so that I could put on cloths and then go out shopping with my family. Before I left I looked into Bucky's blue eyes and asked, "Do you think that when you go over Steve's you can take my presentations and the painting with you?" Bucky nods in agreement. I lean up and give him a kiss.

When I pulled away Alec screamed, "Come on! We're burning day light!" I laughed and then exited. Bucky looked at my brother and asked, "Why are you looking so happy to go shopping?" Alec looked at Bucky unfazed and then responded, "It is rare thing for me to be able to go shopping with my two favorite girls, and even rarer to see them in beautiful ball gowns. Especially Y/N. Ever since she was old enough to move around she's been destroying every dress that she has ever been put into. Mud. Tree branches. You know... Whatever's been handy." Alec winked at me as I threw a pillow at him while saying, "Shut up! Lets go." I kissed Bucky goodbye and said, "Thank you. You are the best Bucky. I love you." With that I left my arm linked into my brother's and my hand in my sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing thank you for reading. Sorry if your not a fan of the slow burn.


End file.
